An Angel's Demon
by Iluvevilyamis
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple field trip. Until they got lost. Now the most unlikely pair must learn to get along especially when one's past comes back to haunt them both. Both hesitate to make the next step fearing the consequences that will take a toll on both of their hearts. Then they ask themselves the question they both fear the answer to: What will the others say?
1. Assigned Partners

I'm back with an updated story! I fixed several of my errors and added and/or subtracted a few things. Still the same story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh

**Chapter 1**

**Assigned Partners**

The classroom was noisy as students sat chatting about the field trip they were going to attend within an hour. The science class of Domino High was going on a two-week nature hike and would be staying at a resort as tents had been ruled out by the school board. The hallway walls were lined with bags that were filled with possessions the students wanted to take on their vacation like field trip. Many of the bags looked over stuffed as the zippers barely made connection with one another. Seven kids stood in the hallway talking excitedly as they placed their bags alongside the rest.

"I'm so glad you advanced in science Serenity," said a shaggy blonde haired boy his crystal blue eyes sparkling as he smiled. Reaching down he adjusted his blue t-shirt and white jacket that had slid up his back. Shoving his hands into his black jeans he glanced down at his black tennis shoes which had come untied. He was half tempted to just yank the laces out from frustration.

"I'm happy too Joey. Mom always said that science and math were my strong points," Serenity responded with a smile as she set down her pink bag. Having been finally dubbed a "freshman" she was now only two grades behind her older sibling and his friends in some aspects. Standing back up she tucked a lock of her auburn hair back behind her right ear. Serenity looked at her outfit with her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you think my outfit will be fine for the first day of hiking?"

"It looks great Serenity! It will be perfect for the hike. Plus I don't think they'll be having us hike when we get there. They'll be too busy trying to get us all settled into our rooms." A girl with short brown hair stated looking over at Serenity's red shirt, blue jeans, black hiking boots, and the black zip-up hoodie tied around her waist.

"Thanks Tea," the auburn haired girl replied a hint of pink visible on her cheeks.

"We better get in the classroom. The teachers are assigning hiking buddies." Tea said as she set down her black book bag as her blue eyes looked over at everyone else. Standing up she smoothed out the wrinkles in the black T-Shirt she was wearing taking extra care of the word dancer that was written in blue. After adjusting her blue jeans over her white tennis shoes she led the way in.

"Serenity would you do me the honors of being my partner on this trip?" a boy with raven colored hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail, asked as he smiled at her holding her left hand within his own two hands. Serenity's face turned a light shade of pink as she glanced to her right at the older boy. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn to Battle City. Serenity began to question if that was the only outfit he owned or if he even did laundry.

"Uhm, well we'll find out soon Duke. We're being assigned to partners not picking." Serenity whispered before an arm came around her shoulders and she turned to face Duke's rival Tristan.

"No, she'll be _my_ hiking buddy," Tristan stated with sheer confidence his brown eyes locking with Duke's as he ran his other hand through his spiked brown hair. He had decided to wear a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of insanely bright green shoes for the first day of the trip. Serenity ducked out of the hold Tristan had on her unnoticed as the two males began to glare at each other. She shook her head as she followed the other four into the classroom. Apparently the word 'assigned' was not in their dictionary.

"I'm glad we don't have to wear our uniforms," stated a boy with spiky tri-colored hair, which was purple at the ends, black in the middle, and blond in the front. He was rather short the tip of his hair just breaking even with Serenity's shoulders. His violet eyes held such a warm look that Serenity wondered if Yugi was made of pure sugar and not human at all. Yugi wore a black tank top, black pants, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a small golden pyramid on a chain with a weird shaped eye design on one of the sides.

"I too am happy about that, Yugi. It would be quite uncomfortable," piped in the final boy in the group as he leaned against his desk. His hair was white as snow and his eyes reminded Serenity of chocolate brownies. She often gazed at his hair wondering how he came to posses such an amazing color. Serenity was caught off guard at what he was wearing. Today, Ryou had decided to wear a red t-shirt with a black Chinese dragon that coiled around the waist and its head coming up and over his right shoulder the mouth open revealing several sharp fangs, blue jeans adorned his legs, and black boots protected his feet. In his left hand draped over his shoulder was a red sweatshirt with a black stripe running down the sleeves.

"Hey Ryou? What made you change your mind about coming?" Yugi asked the white haired boy.

Ryou smiled down at his friend as he replied, "Dad said it wouldn't hurt me to do this assignment and bring my grade up. Plus ever since a little kitchen fiasco he won't allow me in the kitchen unsupervised, that and he wants the house to himself for once."

A chuckle was shared by the older ones as they recalled this event but Serenity looked at them slightly confused and left out. What had happened that was so funny?

"Students! Please take a seat," exclaimed the teacher as he walked in his brown boots making a soft thud as they found their way to his desk. "We will be boarding the bus shortly but we need to pair you into groups of two or three. Now when we call your name and your partner's name, please grab your things and board the bus. First pair is Yugi Moto and Tea Gardener."

Yugi and Tea stood up from their seats. Tea winked at Serenity before following Yugi out the classroom door. The younger one gave a small smile. She knew Tea had been waiting for this chance to get some alone time with Yugi. As she remembered Tea babbling to her about how much she liked the small teen and worried he wouldn't return her feelings. Serenity tried at that time to calm the girl's hysteria by stating that since Yugi was indeed a guy he could be just scared to come out with it. "I mean, guys don't want their other male friends to know they like someone they'd never hear the end of it!" She remembered stating trying to keep Tea from pulling her hair out.

"The next group is Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, and Tristan Taylor."

The three boys groaned as they got up from their seats. Grumbling could be heard from each of them about something different. A grateful sigh came out from the girl's lips as she thanked whatever higher being was looking over her. At least the two couldn't brag to the other about how they got her as their partner.

"Serenity Wheeler and Ryou Bakura."

Serenity snapped out of her thoughts in time to smile at Ryou who smiled back. In all honesty she felt sad for the boy because the others seemed to slightly distance themselves from him. After Battle City, she thought, it was only natural as he did try to hurt Yugi. Only, it wasn't him. Was it? Ryou stood up sliding his chair back into place before turning to Serenity. Serenity stood as well and after replacing her chair followed the white haired male out into the hallway.

Ryou walked over to his black book bag and slung it over his shoulders Serenity following suit with her own pink bag. Her eye twitched slightly remembering how her mother had picked it out for her.

"Serenity, are you surprised that you didn't get matched up with your older brother?" Ryou asked innocently as he picked up his dark blue duffle bag. The question surprised the auburn nearly causing her to lose grip on her matching pink duffle bag.

"Not really. If anything, I'm sort of, well, relieved." Serenity replied truthfully as they started towards the doors outside.

"Really now. Why is that?" Ryou asked his face slightly contorted in confusion. It seemed like every day she was never truly away from her brother's side. The two were nearly attached at the hip or so it seemed.

Serenity gave a sigh as she pushed the glass doors open to the outside world. Was it really that hard to figure out why she was relieved or could no one see the look in her eyes? Could they not hear the distance in her voice at times when she was with Joey and his friends?

"It's a complicated reason and I don't feel like sharing at this time if you don't mind." Serenity answered with a warm smile. She was being perfectly honest. They were approaching the bus and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her brother's feelings if he overheard her.

Ryou nodded a dark gleam shimmering in the corner of his eyes going unnoticed by the girl next to him. The truth would reveal itself in due time but he already had a suspicion about her answer. A little observance was all it took to get what he wanted. Stepping up to the bus Ryou turned to the girl behind him who was chewing on her bottom lip.

"You don't mind sitting in the back of the bus do you? I get a little queasy when I sit in the front," Ryou lied as he watched the girl come close to making her lip bleed.

"Not at all," Serenity said as she watched Ryou hand the bus driver his duffle to be stored in the baggage compartments. Serenity passed off her larger bag as well happy to be rid of the object for a brief time. Ryou stepped onto the bus and made his way towards the back passing the other five with a smile. Serenity gave them a small wave before slowly passing rows of empty cloth covered coach bus seats.

Placing their belongings on the rack the male teen allowed the girl to take the window seat. Serenity immediately turned her head to look out the window. She was glad that the weather was smiling on them. The sun was shining brightly and no cloud was in sight within the sapphire sky. A fresh spring breeze blew through the leaves which required nothing but a light jacket to ward off the slight chill.

Fifteen minutes rolled by before the rest of the class was on the bus. Serenity and the others had taken that time to pull down their books or MP3 players before the bus became crowded. Soon, three teachers came onto the bus.

"Students," one of the teachers yelled over all the noise. Silence suffocated the bus as students quickly put their things on the racks and sat down. "Now when we get there you will be handed a key to your rooms. Girls will be paired with girls and guys with guys. Two people to a room so if you so choose you may pick who your roommate will be upon arrival at the resort. If you do not pick someone then anyone without a roommate will be assigned to you.

"When we get started on the hike you must only bring things that will fit in your book bags. Once in your rooms pack your backpacks with the essentials for the hikes. Nothing more otherwise you will be weighed down. Everything else can be left safely in the room." The first teacher sat down as his position was replaced by a second teacher.

"Now the rules on this hike are _to stay with your partner_!" Everyone in the bus jumped at how loud he had gotten, including the bus driver and the other two teachers. "You are to stick to the trails there. If you happened to get separated from the group there are trails that are marked with bright red arrows that will lead you back to the path you need to be on. There is to be no inappropriate behavior. That can be saved for _after_ the hike. We don't need any 'incidents' or this trip and all future trips, no matter where they are, will be canceled. Do not litter! If you are caught littering you will be sent home. The resort we are going to was very kind to let us go hiking there." The teacher sat down as the last teacher stepped forward.

"Now the drive is a few hours long. We will be stopping for lunch at noon after that there will be only one break for bathrooms. There is a bathroom at the back of the bus if you need to use it. That is all." The teacher sat down. With that all said and done the driver started the bus and put it in drive. As soon as the wheels began to move all the students let out a loud WHOOP! The long drive had begun.

Ryou pulled out his iPod from his pocket and set it next to him. He untangled the cord of the headphones before setting them next to the device. Ryou reached in the bag again pulling out a black book and then closed the bag up. He stood up and placed the bag back on the rack.

An hour later Serenity was feeling a little tired. She had set down her book after she felt she couldn't read anymore. As she looked out the window she thought about what the hike would be like. She was glad they had finally gotten away from the speed bumps that were on the road leading to the school. The bouncing had been irritating to the point where her left eye was beginning to twitch a little. When she heard shifting next to her she glanced at Ryou.

Ryou had been busy trying to pull off the sweatshirt he had been wearing but managed to get tangled up in it in the process. An auburn colored eyebrow rose in a curious manner as a head of white hair tried to remove itself from the clothing. Muttered curses were heard along with threats towards the 'sweatshirt from hell and cursed to make a person look like a fool.'

"Dare I ask how that managed to happen?" Serenity giggled as Ryou growled in frustration. A slightly muffled sigh was heard from within the sweatshirt before an answer was given.

"The zipper is broken so I couldn't take it off the usual way. Now it's stuck and I can't move."

"You want some help?"

"No."

"Suit yourself." Serenity stated with a shrug as she watched Ryou thrash around again. His arm suddenly hit him and a soft curse let her know that it had connected with his face. Another sigh was heard and the clothing blob turned to 'look' at her.

"Okay I give, help, please." Ryou sounded annoyed as his arms were situated in the weirdest angles. Serenity bit back a giggle as she reached forward. Taking the zipper in her hand she gave it a gentle tug. It moved but very little. Pulling down on the bottom of the sweatshirt she gave it another small tug. The zipper began to slowly but surely move.

"Well there was your problem," Serenity began after a few more tugs and unzipping the sweatshirt the rest of the way. "The zipper caught on part of the sweatshirt!"

"You have got to be kidding. That was the whole reason behind that fiasco?" Ryou questioned while removing his arms from the sleeves. His hair look disheveled and his shirt had moved up his torso showing off part of his lower stomach. Serenity quickly turned her gaze away from the bare skin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Ryou." Serenity said with a smile before turning back to the window. She placed the headphones to her Zune in her ears and let her eyes close. Ryou stood up and pulled out a book from his bag to pass the next two hours before lunch. Returning his headphones to his ears he scrolled through several songs before settling down on one before turning his attention to his book.

A half hour later Ryou became aware of a weight on his shoulder he looked down. Serenity was sleeping peacefully his shoulder giving her a temporary pillow. He sighed and placed his book down careful to not wake her. Seeing her asleep reminded him just how tired he was from packing all night.

"Well, sweet dreams Serenity," said a deep voice as brown eyes glinted with something dark and mysterious. Seeing no other option for a way to rest his head, that wouldn't result in his arm sliding off the arm rest, Ryou let his head rest upon Serenity's. Soon he too drifted off but unlike the girl next to him his sleep was void of dreams.

"So Yug what do you think we're gonna see on this hike?" Joey said propping his feet on the back of Yugi's headrest considering his friend's hair didn't even reach it.

Yugi shoved his friend's feet off the chair not wanting anything from the bottom of the shoes to fall on his head. "Don't know Joey. I'm sure we'll see a lot. It's a resort the views will be great."

"Yea we can fill up our albums with pictures of us at the park!" Tea said. The group of friends had recently started an album with pictures so they could always look back at memories. It was filling up quickly and everyday there were more pictures to be put in.

Joey held his stomach. "Man I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

Tea looked at her watch. "Lunch is in an hour and a half."

"I can't wait that long." Joey groaned.

"Hey Joey we could play a mock duel until we get there." Yugi said holding up his deck. This seemed to cheer Joey up as he removed his own from the deck pouch on his belt.

"Alright Yug I'll duel ya. I gotta feeling I'm gonna win this time." Five duels later Joey was groaning again. "How do you always win Yug?"

"Never mind that Joey, we're stopping for lunch." Tea said pointing to the fast food restaurant the bus was pulling up to.

"Alright lunch!" Joey cheered. This woke Tristan and Duke up both of whom had fallen asleep shortly after the bus had started moving. Both of them had argued with each other into exhaustion and the people around them were grateful when they had finally shut up.

"Food!" They cried happily.

When the bus stopped a teacher stood up. "Students, you are to get in there order you food and bring it back onto the bus. You will be eating on the bus so we can make good traveling time. Go to the bathroom if you need to but do not mess around. You may go now."

Students stood up and filed out of the bus hurrying into the building. Yugi looked back to see Ryou and Serenity still asleep.

"I'll go wake them up." Yugi said after all the kids passed his seat.

"Alright we'll order for you." Tea said following Joey, Tristan, and Duke out of the bus.

Yugi headed towards the back seats. When he got there he tapped Ryou lightly. Ryou batted his hand away. "Um Ryou we stopped for lunch."

Ryou opened one eye, which glared at Yugi for a split second. "Alright, let her sleep." He said carefully laying Serenity down on the chair after moving the arm rest that separated the two seats. "I'll buy her lunch.'

"Okay." Yugi said before walking off the bus.

Ryou walked off the bus and entered the restaurant. Kids were milling about waiting for their orders to arrive others were waiting in line for the bathrooms. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi were already at the counter. No one was behind them so he jumped the bars to keep people in line and stood behind them.

Tea finished up ordering their lunch and the five friends helped pay for the food. When they walked away Ryou stepped forward. He looked up at the menu wondering what Serenity would like. He looked over at Joey. "Hey Joey, what would Serenity want for lunch?"

"Um… cheese burger, fries, and a chocolate milk shake." Joey responded.

Ryou turned to the lady at the counter. "Two cheese burgers, two fries, and two chocolate milk shakes." The lady rang up the order.

"Ten dollars and ninety-five cents please. Your order number is seventy-five." The older woman stated sounding relieved that he was the last of the huge mass of teens that flooded the place.

Ryou paid the cashier before walking towards the other counter to pick up his food when it arrived. He leaned against the wall there and crossed his arms over his chest waiting slightly impatiently. The restaurant was quickly emptying with kids who had gotten their lunches and relieved themselves.

"Number seventy-four!" A man shouted. Tea walked over and grabbed the three overstuffed bags on the counter. "Number seventy-five!"

Ryou stood up straight and went over to the counter. He grabbed the bag there and walked out. When he got onto the bus he noticed some boys milling around the seat Serenity was in. From what he could tell they were trying to flirt with her and doing a horrible job. He shook his head having enough of their embarrassing acts towards the girl. Stepping forward he sat down in his seat and placed an arm around Serenity's shoulders.

"I bought lunch hun, I got your favorite. I hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful," He said pouring as much sweetness and sugar that he could muster into his words.

"Thank you baby," Serenity responded catching onto Ryou's antics fairly quickly. "You're so sweet."

The five boys that had crowded around the brown eyed girl began to grumble while returning to their seats. Serenity decided to add a little of her own piece of fun by resting her head on the white hair boy's shoulder. The two smirked inwardly at the reaction they had both received.

The bus driver got on the bus and started it up. The traveling began again as Ryou pulled out their lunch. Serenity and he began to munch on their meals happily as they watched the scenery pass by.

Every now and then a darker set of brown eyes would stare at the girl when she wasn't looking. Something about her was putting him off and he couldn't figure out why. 'What is this strange feeling I'm getting from her? There's something about her that I can't place my finger on. What is it?' Thought a dark voice in Ryou's head.

Serenity and Ryou finished up their lunches and put the trash into the empty bag. "So how long do you think it will take until we get there?" Serenity said looking out the window.

Ryou shrugged watching her. "Who knows? I'm sure the hike will be better than the trip getting there."

"It's been a long time since I went hiking." Serenity said with a small yawn.

"I've haven't gone hiking in a while either." Ryou said watching the girl as she struggled to stay awake. He smiled and pulled her down so her head was on his shoulder again. "Sleep Serenity. I'll wake you when we get there."

Serenity nodded and soon drifted off. The dark voice in Ryou's head was thinking again. 'I need to find out what is going on here. Something is stirring in the shadows and I want to know what it is.' A half hour later he was asleep along with half of the other students.


	2. Roommates Can Be Disastrous

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or anything else that'll pop up in this story.

**Chapter 2**

**Roommates Can Be Disastrous**

It was approaching four o'clock when the bus came to a stop in the parking lot of the Mountain Park Resort. Students were woken up by their partners or by the yawns and cheers of other students.

"We made it Yug!" Joey cheered happily. He looked down at his tri-colored haired friend. Yugi was still asleep propped up against Tea with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Um Yugi it's time to wake up." Tea said gently nudging Yugi.

Yugi blinked and sat up wiping the drool from his mouth on the back of his hand. "Wow! That was a long trip."

"Ya!" Duke said stretching his arm missing Joey's head by an inch. He turned to see Ryou and Serenity already up and moving about as they gathered up their bags. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a pang of jealousy towards the albino.

Yami Bakura had opened his eyes when he felt the bus stop. Serenity was still asleep so he gently shook her shoulder. She gave a soft moan of disapproval for being moved. Yami Bakura smirked. "Come on its time to wake up." He said shaking her shoulder again.

Serenity yawned and sat up. "Okay. Have a good nap?"

"Yes I did." Standing up he offered her his hand to help her stand. They grabbed their bags and waited in the line of students in the aisle waiting to get off. Slowly the line shifted allowing them to get closer to the doors. As they stepped off the bus a cool breeze hit them.

"Ah that feels nice after being cooped up on that bus." Serenity said as the wind played with her hair. Yami Bakura stood next to her when a strand of Serenity's hair tickled his cheek. He blinked trying to regain his composure.

"Alright students! I'm sure you all remember the rules about the hike. Now the forecast calls for rain Wednesday so we want to make it as far as we can and back before the rain hits and slows down our hike. Now stand next to your partners and get in line. Before we go in just a few pieces of information. We will all be mustering at 7 AM in the lobby to begin the hike. Take this night to unpack, enjoy the pool or gym, and rest. If you want to you may eat at the restaurant by the pool." A teacher shouted over the students' heads.

It took a moment for everyone to find their partners and another moment to get in line. Serenity and Yami Bakura stood near the middle away from others who were near the back much to Yami Bakura's approval. The teacher led them across the parking lot and up the stone path to the front doors of the resort.

Serenity stared up in awe at the huge five story building in front of her. The front entrance drop off area was held up by four large tree like pillars with a wooden roof. Around the base of the trees were mosaic patterns of blue, green, white, yellow, and brown that spread out to the lobby doors. As the 40 students walked inside many gasped as they looked up.

The lobby sat in the center of the building and upon looking up its ceiling ended at the roof of the building. Large glass and silver chandeliers hung high and low from the many rafters all resembling fake candles. To their immediate left and right were the spiraling staircases each leading to all of the four upper floors whose room doors could be seen from down below. Four sets of elevators sat behind the large wrap around cherry wooden desk where a young woman with pitch black hair was sitting scribbling something onto a book or paper Serenity could not tell from where she stood. As the group began to crowd into the large area the woman looked up with a smile.

"Ah you must all be the Domino High School group I was told about. I'm Miss Kinsley one of the hotel attendants. How many are in your group?" Miss Kinsley said as she walked out from behind the desk.

"My name is Mr. Parsy and there is 44 of us in total." Responded the first teacher to who had spoken on the bus.

"Ah that works out perfectly! Each room has two beds and one full bathroom. How many female rooms and male rooms will you be requiring?"

"Five female rooms and seventeen male rooms, please." Mr. Parsy replied. Miss Kinsley nodded and began making room keys while the teacher turned back to his students. "Okay, I'm going to ask all of you who chose who they were rooming with to step to the left and those without roommates to step to the right."

Serenity quickly ducked into the group on the right keeping out of sight of Tea. Eight students stood in the group opposite of Serenity's. Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan were four of them. The rest were females who were whispering excitedly that they could get paired together. Serenity saw Tea standing on her tip toes looking around the rest of the class. She slipped behind Ryou going unnoticed by the brunette. One of the other two teachers handed the eight students room keys before they vanished into different elevators. Mr. Parsy took a clipboard from the last teacher and lined out a few names before looking up.

"Alright, none of you are allowed to complain who you are roomed with after I assign you to your roommate. You didn't take advantage of our offer so therefore you have no one to blame but yourself. We'll start off with our most junior in the group. Serenity Wheeler you're roommate will be Clarissa Martin. Please take your room keys from Mrs. June and head on up."

Serenity let out a silent breath of relief which did not go unnoticed by her assigned partner who remained silent. Stepping out of the group she almost made it to Mrs. June before her wrist was grabbed. Nearly jumping out of her skin Serenity turned around. Tea looked down at her curiously and had a slight look of hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, I thought you and I would've roomed together? Why didn't you say anything?" The questions sent Serenity into a mental panic as she tried to think of a believable lie.

"I'm sorry Tea, I didn't see you and I thought maybe you were going to room with one of the more senior girls. I guess I was too excited about the trip that I didn't think about it." Serenity plastered a sweet, innocent, and apologetic smile on her face hoping that it wouldn't crack and reveal what she was really thinking.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry about it. I guess I should've asked you earlier when they told us. I was caught up in the excitement as well. I guess I'll see you later then." Tea smiled in return unaware that the girl before her was thanking the stars that she bought her lie.

"Ya, okay. See you Tea." Serenity was released from Tea's grip and turned to face Mrs. June who was handing a white credit card looking object to a girl with ebony locks. Walking up to the graying haired woman she took her key with the number 303 etched into it and adjusted her duffle bag on her shoulder. On the way to the elevator she passed Ryou smiling up at him. He returned it with a half smile before looking ahead, arms crossed, wondering who he'd be paired with.

"So, you're Joey's sister. I heard a lot about you." Clarissa stated as Serenity entered the elevator. The freshman looked up at her roommate and was met with a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Clarissa had a heart shaped face and a very broad smile.

"Ya I am. Nice to meet you." Serenity replied holding out a hand. The older girl took it and shook it her black and green polished nails contrasting with her pale skin.

"By the way, don't let my outfits scare you. I just wear stuff like this so I don't blend in outside of school. I like to be different. I hope this doesn't bother you," Clarissa gestured with her hands to her outfit. The girl was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with the name Avril Lavigne in green along the top and the words 'The Black Star Tour' in black in the bottom right corner. A pair of black baggy cargo pants with green trimming around the pockets and cuffs covered her legs. A pair of white sneakers that barely poked out from the pants contrasted the dark colored outfit.

Serenity stared for a moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator signaling they had reached the third floor. As she stepped out after Clarissa she looked at the girl up and down once more. Serenity noticed now that the girl's hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail, was dyed blue at the tips. The way this girl dressed was different from everything she grew up with. A smile crept along her face.

"No, I don't mind. It's different from what I'm used to but this, it's a good different. You stand out and you don't seem to care one bit. I like that." Serenity said honestly as the two entered their room.

"You know I'm seeing the beginnings of a beautiful friendship with you." Clarissa stated as she dropped her bags at the foot of one of the twin beds. Her white teeth flashed a smile towards the auburn haired girl who returned one just as brightly. Clarissa began to explore the room poking her head into the bathroom, closets, and the "kitchen" area. "Wow, the school went all out at this resort huh? Walk-in shower, a full fridge, a microwave, flat screen TVs, and nice comfy beds."

"Check out the view from the window!" Serenity exclaimed as she pulled back the curtain further. Clarissa hurried to stand next to Serenity and stared out in awe at the sight. Directly below them was a large pool with white lounge chairs all around it. Beyond that was a garden in full bloom the multitude of colors giving it an inviting feeling. As the girls' gaze traveled beyond the garden they saw nothing but trees and several hills in the distance. It was a never ending sea of green all the way to the horizon where the sun was coming close to beginning it's end.

"I would hate to get lost out there. One of the guys was saying they sometimes have to send out search parties for people who go out there and wander off the trail. They said there's false trails out there too which makes it even worse if you do get lost." Clarissa stepped back from the window turning her attention to unpacking her green duffle and red backpack.

"I don't think I would be able to handle being lost on my own. I'd go insane." Serenity giggled as she too turned away from the scenery. The sound of music playing from a mini-speaker from Clarissa's iPod had her look up with a grin. She knew that song.

Yami Bakura was beginning to grow impatient as five more pairs left the lobby to their rooms. All he wanted to do was shower, change, and lay on his bed with headphones blaring music into his ears. There was nothing better to do until the next morning. Maybe he'd go swimming in the pool if his roommate annoyed him at any point. Sending anyone to the shadow realm was off limits at the moment. The disappearance of a roommate with no one else but him in the room would set off red flags in Yugi and his friends' heads. He wasn't one to take unnecessary risks.

"Ryou Bakura, you'll be in a room with Aaron Eskut." Mr. Parsy stated as he drew a line through the two names. Yami Bakura breathed with relief now that he could finally get away from the group. Tea had tried chatting with him after Serenity left but she gave up when he didn't grace her with replies. Now he realized why Serenity was so relieved not to be paired with the friendship twit. Taking his room key from the shorter female teacher he made his way towards the elevators.

"Hey hold the door!" A thin shaggy blonde haired male shouted as he hurried towards the elevator carrying four backpacks. Yami Bakura pressed the door open button on the controls and watched as his new roommate ran in. "Thanks."

Yami Bakura hit the close button before pressing the three to take them to the third floor. The boy next to him kept shuffling around noisily trying to adjust his bags. One of them hit the elevator floor and the boy let out a curse. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. If this was a prelude of what was to come he might have to start sleeping outside.

"So, your partner is really cute. Do you know if she's single?" Aaron sounded hopeful as he looked to the other male.

"No." Yami Bakura responded keeping the growl out of his voice.

"No as in she's not single or no as in you don't know?" Aaron tilted his head curiously as the elevator dinged. The white haired teen grabbed his bags and walked off the elevator without a response. Looking down at his key he made his way to room 304. As he entered the room, Aaron was struggling with his bags back at the elevator, he heard singing and music in the room next door. His eye twitched in annoyance, this was going to be a long field trip. Throwing his bag on the bed closest to the window he began to take off his boots as Aaron finally managed to get into the room.

"Here's to never growing up!" Serenity and Clarissa finished singing before falling into a fit of giggles on the floor as the song ended. The two had danced crazily and sang loudly with the song not caring who heard. They had forgotten about unpacking until they both sat back up.

"Well that was fun." Clarissa wiped a tear from her eye as she began unpacking her clothes. She turned the volume down ever so slightly on her speaker. As the next song came on she could hear Serenity humming along to it. "You have to be the first girl in this entire school to actually like me despite me being crazy."

"You're not crazy. Trust me, I've met some crazy people, you don't come close." Serenity didn't pause in her unpacking as she thought back to Battle City and the nightmares it had caused her. "I'm glad you're the way you are. I can't stand half the way these other girls are."

"Aw, thanks! So, new topic, do you think Ryou Bakura is cute?" Clarissa asked a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked back at Serenity. The auburn hair girl stiffened ever so slightly and looked up at the curtained window.

"Well, uhm, I suppose he is. I don't know if I can call him cute or not though. He's my brother's friend." Serenity let out a breath she had been holding to keep her voice steady.

"Ah I see. For some reason you two look like a cute couple when standing next to each other. I saw what you two did on the bus earlier. I was sitting two rows behind you. Very good acting if I must say. You almost had me convinced, yet I don't think your brother would let you have a boyfriend just yet would he?"

"He can be very overprotective at times so I don't think I'll be allowed to date for a while. It's one of the things that annoys me at times. He tells me to be strong but he never gives me room to grow. It can be suffocating at times."

"Hm. What about Gardner? Are you two friends or something? She didn't look happy that you weren't roomed with her. I'm guessing your brother tried to put her up to it?" Clarissa placed a stack of t-shirts in a dresser next to her bed.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I love my friends but, I constantly have this feeling that I don't belong. They even shun Ryou at times. He and I are like the runts of the litter. We're part of the same group but since we aren't the same as the rest we don't quite fit. Tea, she can drive people crazy if you hadn't noticed."

"If you're referring to all those friendship speeches then yes, she drives the whole school crazy. I was on the wrong end of one of those speeches after I punched my so-called friend after she slept with my ex. Apparently as a friend I should forgive and forget her actions. As if, I may have forgiven her but I will never forget the betrayal, hurt, and rage."

"I didn't room with her because of the speeches and the fact she never shuts up about Yugi. All she talks about is whether she likes him as a friend or more than such. Then she'll babble on about how she has to help him find something. She once scoured the Internet for whatever it was until 3 AM on a school night and got huffy with all of us when we were chipper the next morning. If it isn't friendship or Yugi she's blabbering about it's how badly she want's to become a professional dancer." Serenity zipped up her empty duffle bag and sat on her bed facing Clarissa's back.

"That must get really annoying. So back to your hiking partner, because I'm having fun watching you squirm when I talk about him," Clarissa chuckled while sitting on her now cleared off bed."Do you think if you ever got the chance you'd ask him out?"

In the next room over Yami Bakura was drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom in just a pair of jeans. Aaron was rummaging through one of his four bags. Clothes, body wash, books, and CDs were some of the items littering the floor and the bed. Yami Bakura walked past him to his own bed having already unpacked. Picking up the dark green shirt he'd left out he pulled it on before laying on the bed.

"Ah ha! There he is!" Aaron exclaimed as he pulled out an action figure of some sort. He set it on the pillow before organizing his items into the dresser drawers. He let the drawers slam shut mercilessly every time and item was put inside.

"Is that really necessary?" Yami Bakura growled as he untangled his headphone cables.

"Is what necessary?" Aaron asked letting a drawer close loudly once again.

"That!" Yami Bakura glared turning his head to do so.

"Sorry. So, you never answered my question. Is Serenity single?" Aaron continued what he was doing making sure the drawers made no noise at all.

"Why does it matter to you?" Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed at the lanky blonde.

"I was hoping to ask her out. I mean she is the sister of one of the greatest duelists!"

"Is that the only reason you like her?" Yami Bakura sounded disinterested praying the fool he was roomed with would shut up.

"Well, pretty much ya. I mean being able to date her would mean hanging out with the the King of Games and his friends."

"Then you're an idiot. Her brother would tear you apart. Besides, I don't think she dates people who sleep with dolls." Yami Bakura closed his eyes about to hit play on his iPod via the headphone cable when Aaron's voice cut him off.

"It's a Star Trek action figure not a doll. Oh, one other thing. I hope you don't mind sleeping with some lights on. I'm terrified of the dark." Aaron laughed sheepishly. Yami Bakura's eyes snapped open widening in horror.


	3. Poolside Conversations

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Chapter 3**

**Poolside Conversations**

Serenity stared up at the green and white curtains eyes wide in shock. How was she supposed to answer that question. Of course she found Ryou a little cute but he was just a friend. Though she had to admit something about him kept drawing her curiosity like a moth to a flame. Serenity swallowed trying to find an answer when Clarissa cut her off.

"I'm just teasing you. If he's just a friend to you that's cool. You really don't have to answer if you don't want to. I have fun making people squirm when it comes to questions like that. So, how about you and I head down to the pool for a swim? We can change down there in the locker rooms, swim, and then grab something to eat." Clarissa stated as she pulled out a two piece bathing suit from a drawer. The top was a dark blue that had two sets of strings, one to tie around the back and the other to tie up and around the neck. The bottom was black and looked like a pair of very short shorts.

"Okay, sounds like a lot of fun." Serenity smiled gratefully as she pulled out her red one piece swimsuit. Snatching her wallet off the dresser top she checked to make sure her room key was inside before proceeding to follow her roommate out the door. The auburn haired girl nearly collided with the ebony haired girl's back as the latter had stopped herself from slamming into a third person.

"Damn Ryou, you looked pissed. Something wrong?" Clarissa stated as the male slammed his room door shut. He glared angrily at the door he had just closed as he answered.

"My roommate is what is wrong with me. I cannot stand being in there at the moment or I'll kill him." Yami Bakura made his way towards the elevator a pair of white and black swim shorts in his hand. Clarissa shrugged as she followed him Serenity trailing behind.

"What did he do?" Serenity piped up as the three waited on the elevator.

"What he did is no concern of yours." Yami Bakura snapped back with more anger than necessary. This caused Clarissa to glare at him to which he responded with his own glare.

"Listen here Ryou. I don't know what bug crawled up your ass and quite frankly I don't care but I'll tell you this. Don't you ever get that tone with Serenity when she is trying to be helpful. Do you understand me? She's trying to be nice so don't take your attitude out on her. Got that?"

Clarissa jabbed her finger into the slightly taller male's shoulder eyes smoldering with a challenge. Yami Bakura was about to answer when the elevator doors open and the two girls walked in. Serenity kept her gaze to the floor as the other two were locked in a glaring match as the compartment made its way to the first floor. As the doors opened Clarissa shoved her way past the male nearly throwing him into a wall. Serenity chewed on her bottom lip in worry as they entered the women's locker room.

"Was that really necessary Clarissa?" Serenity questioned as she began to take off her shoes.

"Well, maybe not all of it." Clarissa responded as she too began stripping away her clothes. "The shove may have been a bit overboard but I couldn't just stand there and let him snap at you like that. He had absolutely no right. Then again, maybe I should've let you handle it first. I'm sorry Serenity."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing too." Serenity said with a small smile as she fixed her swimsuit strap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying you want me to apologize to that ass?" Clarissa exclaimed picking up a towel from a nearby bin. "He's the one that should apologize."

"Yes, he should too. However, try to be the bigger person in this situation. Ryou, well, he sometimes doesn't like to apologize for anything. It depends on the mood he's in." Serenity picked up one of the white fluffy towels and made her way out of the locker room and towards the pool. What caught her attention next had her face turning a pretty shade of pink. Yami Bakura had just walked out of the men's locker room his bare lean, yet muscular chest, showing off very well thanks to his swim shorts.

"Guess this is my chance. Wish me luck." Clarissa stated as she walked towards the teen. "Ryou."

Yami Bakura turned hearing his other side's name being called out. Seeing the girl who he'd gotten into a fight with walking towards him caused him to scowl. When were people going to learn that he wanted to be left alone? This one was starting to become as much of a pest as his roommate.

"Hey, look, I just want to apologize for earlier. While I meant some of the things I said I guess I got a little out of line at a few points." Clarissa said locking eyes with the teen.

"A little out of line?" Yami Bakura questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest. He looked past the girl and saw Serenity watching them both with a hopeful look as she bit her bottom lip. Realizing that he was looking at her the girl turned her head away a shade of red coloring her cheeks.

"Don't push it. I'm trying to be the bigger person here. If you don't want my apology then fine I'll walk away. I just don't want Serenity to be caught up in a fight between the both of us okay?" Clarissa held out her hand silently praying in her head that he would take it.

"I guess I'm sorry as well." Yami Bakura sighed placing his hand in Clarissa's. Shaking it twice he released her and glanced over to Serenity. The girl smiled and let out a sigh of relief. A mischievous grin spread across the white haired boy's face as he looked to Clarissa.

"What's that look-" The question was cut off by a short scream as the ebony haired girl was shoved into the water. Serenity let out a short shriek and ran over to where her roommate and disappeared before rounding on Yami Bakura.

"Ryou! How could you do that? She apologized to you and you shove her in the pool!" Serenity shouted as Yami Bakura did all he could to not laugh. The third member reemerged from the water sputtering before grabbing onto the side of the pool.

"That was a cruel prank Ryou. I like your style." Clarissa remarked as she wiped away a few stray hairs that clung to her face. "However, paybacks are a bitch."

Serenity laughed as she became soaked with water while Yami Bakura threw his arms in front of his face to defend himself from the onslaught of splashes. Once the splashing had stopped the two girls began to laugh while Yami Bakura let out a small chuckle. Serenity jumped into the pool as Yami Bakura made his way to the diving board. Taking a running leap the albino curled himself into a ball before landing in the middle of the water. The two girls laughed as he resurfaced his hair now completely flat and sticking to his face and chest. As he some of the strands away from his eyes Yami Bakura caught Serenity's gaze before she broke it off quickly.

An hour later the three found themselves sitting around a table exhausted. The splashing had turned into a game of Marco Polo which then changed into dunking one another at random. Serenity was now playing with the straw to her cup of Sprite while Clarissa wrung out her hair one more time and Yami Bakura leaned back in his chair eyes closed relaxing. All three were waiting on their pepperoni and sausage pizza to arrive as they agreed it would be cheaper to split it.

"So, let's get a conversation started here. Ryou, I was told you took part in the Battle City Tournament. What was it like?" Clarissa asked flipping her hair back over her shoulder. A dark look came and left Yami Bakura's face which did not go unnoticed by the red head sitting across from him. Serenity froze hands clasped in her lap as memories flooded into her mind.

"Well, I didn't really get to duel a whole lot. I passed out after my first duel with Yugi due to an injury I had. I didn't get to see the rest of the tournament." Yami Bakura replied slipping into Ryou's voice as easily as one puts on their socks in the morning.

"That sucks. Do you at least remember what the blimp was like?" Clarissa questioned before taking a sip of her root beer.

"I don't remember much of it. It was fairly large on the inside much like our rooms except their was only one bed not two. Oh and the food was amazing. It seemed Kaiba spared no expense on that tournament at all." Yami Bakura hoped that this would stop the girl's questions of the tournament. He hated thinking back on it and by the look in the girl's eyes across from him, so did she.

"Huh, well I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." Clarissa stood and made her way behind Serenity. She stopped and whispered in her roommates ear. "Careful, if you keep staring and blushing at him, you'll pop a blood vessel."

Serenity's face turned a dark shade of red as her roommate walked off laughing. Yami Bakura watched the thin girl vanish around the corner before turning to Serenity with a raised eyebrow. His look was met with a scowl as the red head crossed her arms and leaned over the table.

"What game are you playing at, Ryou?" Serenity questioned the name coming off as sarcasm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Serenity." Yami Bakura responded trying to play innocent.

"You lie. Who are you and what are you playing at?" Serenity demanded her eyes burning with anger.

"Guess I can't fool you now can I? How long have you known that I wasn't dear Ryou anymore?" Yami Bakura asked leaning forward as well a smug look on his face.

"When you had us separate from the others on the bus I knew something was off. I wasn't entirely sure until I thought back to what you asked me at school and then the way you were acting in the hall. I'm not the innocent girl everyone thinks I am that hides behind her brother all the time. You're not the only one that can put up a convincing act."

"Well, well, well. You were the last person I would've thought to know about me. So, who told you about me being the spirit of the Millennium Ring? Surely not your brother." Yami Bakura asked his grin widening.

"As I said before I can act just as well as you. I overheard Yugi and the others talking about you when they thought I was sleeping. How long are you planning to control Ryou's body and what are you doing here?"

"That, my dear, I am not telling you. However, if you tell anyone-" Yami Bakura was cut off as Serenity held up her hand.

"I know the drill. You'll either kill me or send me to the Shadow Realm. Don't take me for a fool."

"So when did you become all grown up?" Yami Bakura asked. Serenity was about to answer when Clarissa came around the corner she had disappeared around earlier.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along nicely. Oh pizza's here." Clarissa smiled as she sat down as the waiter walked out the glass doors with a tray. After the food was set in the middle of the square table the three occupants each took a slice and began eating.

The dinner conversation then turned to school. As soon as their meal was over the three split off into the locker rooms. It was around seven in the evening when the two females made their way into their room after showering in the locker room. Serenity fell onto her bed with a sigh as she stared up at the light blue ceiling. What was she supposed to do now that she knew Ryou wasn't really Ryou?

"Something the matter Serenity?" Clarissa asked as she changed into a pair of green gym shorts and a light gray t-shirt.

"Hm, oh sorry. I just found out a secret during dinner that I can't tell anyone and I don't know what to do with the information I was told." Serenity stood up and started to change into a set of light blue pajamas.

"Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry. Well, you'll have time to think about it tomorrow during the hike I guess. The fresh air may help along with a good nights rest." Clarissa crawled under her blankets flicking the switch next to her bed to turn the lamp off.

"I hope so." Serenity muttered as she tucked herself in as well before turning off the lights. It would be a good half hour later before she fell asleep and found herself dreaming about the demon in the room next door.

Yami Bakura had waited until the girl's had disappeared into the hotel before making his way inside. Now that his hiking partner knew who he really was he had to be extra careful to make sure the rest didn't find out. As he entered his room he nearly shouted in annoyance. Aaron hadn't been joking when he said that he had to have a light on. However, every single light being on was a bit of an overkill. Yami Bakura went around turning off all the lights, Aaron was now asleep in his bed, except the bathroom light.

Nearly tripping over two of the bags that his roommate left in the middle of the room, Yami Bakura stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. Staring up at the dark ceiling he thought over what had happened earlier at the dinner table. He chuckled darkly as he recalled the amount of blushing Serenity did whenever he looked her way. This was going to get interesting. Closing his eyes Yami Bakura fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.


	4. False Trails

For those of you still following along so far with this story I'd like to thank you for that. Reviews are gratefully appreciated I'd like to know what areas need touching up if any. When I get on a roll with this story I tend to miss some things. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it you'd know it but alas I do not own it.

**Chapter 4**

**False Trails**

Yami Bakura woke up to Aaron's alarm going off. Growling, Yami Bakura pulled out his phone from under his pillow. Hitting the display button he read 04:00 AM in neon green numbers. His eye twitched angrily as he shoved the device back under the pillow. Yami Bakura heard Aaron groan before the alarm was silenced. Hoping to catch another hour of sleep Yami Bakura turned over and shut his eyes. Fate wasn't on his side this morning. White lights blazed overhead as they came on. It took a lot of effort for Yami Bakura to not strangle the boy he shared a room with.

"Wakey, wakey my dear roommate! Early bird gets the worm and by this I mean breakfast. They start serving at 5:30 sharp, so if you want one of the good seats for breakfast you better get up now!" Aaron said chipperly and then vanished into the bathroom.

The evil spirit let out a loud snarl into his pillow. Rooming with Joey would have been better than this. At least that fool slept in until the last minute possible. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, next door, Serenity was tossing and turning in her sleep. One of the blankets had already fallen off the bed into a heap the other barely clinging to her body. Her dreams had taken her back to Battle City and the first duel on top of the blimp. The only difference was, she was in Yugi's place in the duel against Yami Bakura. A glance at her life points showed that she was losing horribly.

"Now Dark Necrofear attack her directly and wipe out the rest of her life points! Send her soul to the shadow realm!" Yami Bakura cackled as the blue fiend female monster rushed at her. Serenity screamed as she threw her hands up in self-defense.

"Serenity!" A voice shouted shattering the image of the monster. The sleeping girl eyes snapped open breathing heavily. "Thank God. You were having a nightmare and shouting in your sleep."

"That was so horrible." Serenity whispered as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around her shoulders. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face in Clarissa's shoulder. A knock on the door interrupted the comforting hug as Clarissa broke away to answer.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" Clarissa asked opening the door having been complete ready for the last ten minutes. Serenity wasn't able to see from where she sat but the name she heard escape from her roommate had her frozen in place. "Ryou! What brings you here?"

"My roommate has been in the shower for the past half hour. Do you mind if I use yours? I don't feel like taking a cold shower. I'll stay in the bathroom until you give me the all clear signal or whatever. Hell you can just kick me back to my room if you need to." Yami Bakura's gruff annoyed yet tired voice floated in from the door way.

"Yeah sure. Hey Serenity, Ryou's coming in to use our shower. If you need to use the bathroom I'd do it now." Clarissa stated as she stepped aside to let the male in. He had on a pair of shorts and a tank top and in his hands was a set of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of white socks.

Serenity stood up quickly and all but rushed into the bathroom not daring to look at the male. The door closed quickly and water could be heard hitting the sink. Yami Bakura looked at the closed wooden door curiously before looking at Clarissa for an explanation.

"She had a bad dream, she's still a little shaken up over it. She'll be fine she's a big girl Ryou. Anyways, I feel bad for you. Is it true that he sleeps with the lights on and a doll?" Clarissa asked an amused expression on her face.

"Yes. He also thinks he has a chance with Serenity when all he wants to do is date her to get close to her brother and Yugi." Yami Bakura responded. His answer was met with a choking sound in the bathroom as Serenity nearly swallowed her toothpaste at hearing this.

"He said what? The nerve of some men and they wonder why I call them assholes!" Serenity's voice shouted from the smaller room. Clarissa and Yami Bakura shared a look before laughing. A moment later Serenity stepped out looking down right pissed. "Bathroom is all yours."

"Thanks." Yami Bakura responded trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as he did so.

Once the door had fully closed and the water began to run Serenity changed quickly out of her nightwear. Tugging on a pair of black jeans, a blue and black horizontal stripped shirt, and her hiking boots. Tying her sweatshirt around her waist she sat on the bed.

"Well, once Ryou gets out of the shower we can all go grab breakfast. That'll be starting up in the next fifteen minutes. How about it?" Clarissa asked sitting down at the desk to apply her makeup.

"Alright, sounds good. We may want to sit at a bigger table. I just know my brother and his friends are going to want to sit with us after last night." Serenity stated looking towards her feet.

"Lemme guess, because you didn't room with Tea and you didn't check in after you got your room?" Clarissa looked at Serenity in the mirror she was holding. "Tell him to screw off. You're what fifteen? You're old enough to do things on your own now."

"Try telling him that." Serenity muttered with a smirk.

"I shall." Clarissa grinned before turning back to applying green eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"Hey, is it all clear out there?" Yami Bakura shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes!" Serenity responded back standing up as Clarissa stood up as well. Yami Bakura exited the bathroom fully clothed holding his earlier clothes in his hands. "We're going to go grab breakfast care to join?"

"It's not like I got anything better to do. I'll throw these in my room real quick and we can head down." The trio exited the room, the girls grabbing their backpacks on the way out, and stopped at the room to their left. Yami Bakura vanished inside and came out shortly later eye twitching carrying his bag over his shoulder. "He's still in the shower."

"Good lord! Are you sure he isn't a female?" Clarissa asked as they walked towards the elevators.

"I don't feel like walking into the bathroom to find out." Yami Bakura quipped back. Serenity's face went pink as the other two sniggered.

The elevator ride was short and silent unlike the previous times. As the three sat down at a table in the dining room off to the right they made sure to get a booth near the back. Clarissa had seen to the fact that Yami Bakura and Serenity sat next to each other a mischievous glint in her eyes. The youngest of the three was slowly turning various shades of pink and looked down at her lap.

"We still have ten minutes before they start serving." Clarissa stated looking down at her watch. "So what do you think we're going to do on this hike?"

Before either of the two could respond several voices were heard entering the room. All three looked up to see Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke entering the room. The last three were complaining about being woken up early and that if the food wasn't out soon they'd die of starvation.

"You will not die of starvation. Quit exaggerating. You three gorged yourselves on snacks all last night so there should be no reason you should be starving. Geez you three have endless pits for stomachs." Tea snapped at them. Joey was the first to notice the other three occupants.

"Hey sis! Hey Ryou! Didn't expect to see ya down here so early!" Joey rushed over to the table momentarily forgetting his hunger. The other four followed glad to see two familiar faces. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"Yes, we do mind Wheeler." Clarissa snipped back making her presence known to the others.

"Who are you?" Joey questioned looking at her as if she had just appeared out of thin air.

"Clarissa Martin. Your sister's roommate." Clarissa responded blandly.

"How come you didn't room with Tea?" Joey turned his attention back to his sister. "Eh, you can answer that later. So, we allowed to sit with ya sis?"

"Uhm..." Serenity began to answer but was cut off as her brother dragged over a nearby table.

"I'll take that as a yes." Joey responded with a smile. The others dragged over another table and a few extra chairs and sat down. "Hey Ryou, mind shifting seats so I can sit next to Serenity?"

"No. I'm comfortable where I am and so is your sister. Seeing as we got here earlier than you neither of us will be moving. If this upsets you get up and move." Yami Bakura angrily growled with a dark look to go along with it.

"Yeesh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Joey said sitting in the chair next to Ryou. "So, Ren, why didn't ya room with Tea?"

"I didn't get to ask her in time." Serenity lied with a sweet smile on her face. The other two people in the booth didn't dare look at her in case someone caught on. "Why is something wrong?"

"Well no. Not really. I just wished you were roomed with someone I knew. That's all. So you have someone to talk to and to look out for you."

"Are you saying that I'm a nobody, that she cannot talk to me, and that I am unfit to look out for her?" Clarissa barked angrily at Joey. The blonde haired teen made an odd sound as he looked into a pair of dark green eyes.

"That's not. Uhm. See what I meant was." Joey struggled to find an answer as the girl his sister was roomed with glowered at him.

"You and your friends can move Mr. Wheeler. None of you were invited to this table." Clarissa snarled standing and putting her hands on the table in front of her. Joey stood as well glaring back at the female.

"I'm sorry to say that you are wrong. My sister invited us over. Didn't ya 'Ren?" Joey looked toward his sister for conformation.

"Erm, actually Joey I didn't. You didn't let me finish my answer. I was going to say no." Serenity replied feeling like she was about to shrink under her brother's and his friends' gazes. Yami Bakura's hand slid across the seat unnoticed by everyone else and laid it on top of hers. Serenity found strength rush back into her body as she sat up straighter.

"Well that's too bad now. I don't trust your roommate with her hot headed attitude." Joey stated matter-of-factly as he sat back down. He would've died on the spot if looks could kill the way Clarissa's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

The tension cleared as several waitresses and waiters came out pushing carts of various breakfast items. Everyone at the tables stood up and walked over to the carts and began piling food onto the plates they were given. After everyone had sat back down Tea decided to break the silence.

"It seems we all got off on a bad note today. We're all a little irritated from having to wake up so early and maybe a few of us didn't sleep well. So, let's all try to be nice and be friends to make this meal at least semi-enjoyable. Joey and Clarissa that means you two need to stop glaring at each other." Tea pointed at the too of them with a fork full of pancakes. This entailed the two subjects of the fork pointing to glare at her.

"So, what did you guys do last night?" Yugi asked trying to change the subject. He was sitting next to Clarissa in a chair since no one else would.

"We went swimming." Clarissa responded simply before shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"All three of you went swimming in the pool?" Tristan asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"No Tristan, we went swimming in the lake a mile away from here. Of course it was the pool." Yami Bakura replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. This elected a giggle from the two girls who quickly shoveled food in their mouths to hide it.

"There's a lake nearby too?" Tristan asked clearly not catching onto the joke.

"This is where I give up." Yami Bakura muttered before downing his glass of orange juice. Serenity and Clarissa snorted amusedly much to Yami Bakura's pleasure.

"What type of bathing suit did you wear Serenity?" Duke voiced his thoughts before he could stop himself.

"What kind of question is that?" Tea shrieked as she hit him on the head leaning across the table to do so. Clarissa stared at the raven haired boy with an expression that reflected Tea's question.

"You don't need to know the answer to that question." Serenity replied snottily taking a bite of toast. "So, to change the subject, before anymore violence breaks out and we all get sent home, what did you all do? From what I heard some of you got fat off snacks."

"Well, we had a few mock duels between each other. Then we sat and talked for awhile about what we'd be doing on the hike. We ate dinner around eight and then we all went to bed. Pretty much uneventful. Had we known you were going to the pool we would've joined you." Yugi replied clearing off the last bit of syrup from the plate with a small piece of his waffle.

"The pool was a last minute decision. The girls planned on going down, I went with after my roommate pissed me off." Yami Bakura replied trying to sound as much like Ryou as possible.

"Who's your roommate?" Tristan asked with a mouthful of food. Several members at the table looked at him in disgust.

"Aaron Eskut. Speak of the devil." Yami Bakura said as he looked up at who'd just walked in with several other students.

"See, early bird does get the worm! You managed to get the first helpings of food Ryou. I applaud the fact that you got up as early as you did." Aaron walked over with a large grin on his face. The outfit he was wearing had several people at the table looking at him weirdly while the rest tried to divert their eyes from the painful sight by returning to eating.

"Uhm, Aaron, what the hell are you wearing?" Duke's eye twitched uncomfortably at the amount of orange the boy was wearing.

"Oh, I'm wearing these white and orange jeans and this orange and white shirt so that if I get lost I can easily be spotted. Can't lose someone wearing bright vivid colors in the woods! Now, you three," Aaron made a gesture to the three sitting in the booth "Might blend in and no one would really notice you."

"I think we were just insulted by a walking traffic cone," Yami Bakura joked to Clarissa and Serenity who shared a snicker.

"Erm, it's great that you thought about that Aaron but uh, aren't you worried what others will say or think? You may scare off some of the wildlife." Tea said sweetly having finished off her breakfast.

"Some animals are attracted to bright colors and I don't care what others think of me. Personal opinions do not affect me what so ever." Aaron grinned putting his hands on his hips. "Well I'm going to go grab some food. I will see you all at muster!"

"I would hate to be that guy's hiking buddy." Tristan stated watching as the orange and white clad teen got in line. Everyone nodded in agreement saying silent prayers for that poor person.

"Well," Clarissa stood up "I'm about to head outside. Ryou, Serenity, care to join me?"

"Yea, it'll be nice to relax for a while outside before it gets crowded down here." Serenity stood as Yami Bakura scooted out from behind the table and held out his hand to her. Taking the offer she placed her smaller one in his and stood up easily.

"Hey, we'll all join you!" Joey said trying to speed up the clearing of his plate.

"No!" The three said together before they turned and walked out. The rest looked at each other stunned.

"What's wrong with them?" Tristan asked turning back around after watching them turn the corner.

"I think that Clarissa girl had to much of an impact on Serenity." Joey growled. "Tea would you be willing to ask the teachers later if Serenity and your roommate could swap?"

"Sure Joey. I'll see what I can do." Tea smiled silently agreeing with him that Clarissa may have gotten into Serenity's head. The five friends turned to other subjects as they finished their meal including making plans for after the field trip.

Yami Bakura, Clarissa, and Serenity were laying out on benches staring up at the lightening sky. The earth was wet from morning dew and birds zoomed in and out of sight in search of worms. A squirrel or two chattered somewhere amongst all the trees and a woodpecker was hard at work somewhere in the distance. Not a cloud could be seen for miles and the last few stars were slowly disappearing with the sun's rising.

"It smells so clean and fresh here." Serenity stated as she followed a blue-jay flutter about with her burgundy colored eyes. "I love this place. Fresh dew, pine trees, wet earth, and a nice crisp cool breeze. We'll all be wishing for that later on."

Yami Bakura nodded silently as he stared up at the cloudless sky. His thoughts were elsewhere. Recalling last night's dinner conversation between the red head and himself he began to wonder what his next move should be. The girl had changed since the last he had seen of her in Battle City. What exactly had changed her he hadn't find out yet. His curiosity was piqued and was begging to be satisfied.

"You know what I just thought of?" Clarissa thought out loud watching two squirrels race up and down a nearby tree. "The amount of homework we're going to have when we get back."

Yami Bakura and Serenity both groaned in annoyance. While they were on the field trip for their science class the rest of the teachers were setting aside the assignments they would be missing for the next two weeks. This meant 40 some odd students would be scrambling to place catch up with their homework. They had all gotten lucky that semester finals were done and over with.

About an hour later the entire school group was huddled around the three teachers who had just finished role call. Satisfied that everyone was present Mr. Parsy had everyone line up with their partners. Clarissa had gotten stuck in the middle of the line with her partner, who turned out to be one of the school's soccer players. Yugi and Tea were near the front with the Joey, Tristan, and Duke behind them. Serenity and Yami Bakura were last in the line with Mrs. June bringing up the rear.

"Now, these woods have been known to have several false trails that the rangers around here are still unaware of. I have a map that is clearly marked of where we are going so you do nothing to fear about getting lost. Also, amongst these woods are private cabins used for those who want a home away from home and not in a hotel. If we pass by please keep your voices low so we do not disturb the residents. Not all of them are occupied at this time but it is just best that we assume that they are. So, who's ready to start this hike?" Mr. Parsy's question was met with a loud roar of cheers. Serenity was grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

The group slowly moved along the trail talking amongst themselves as the resort disappeared from view. Some were rubbing their arms trying to ward off the cold having forgotten their sweatshirts. Several girls were complaining how they were going to have to buy new shoes since the ones they were wearing were getting caked in mud. Clarissa had told them to stop being prissy little bitches which resulted in sniggers from several people and glares from the girls she was talking to.

"So tell me dear Serenity, what happened after Battle City that made you change so quickly?" Yami Bakura asked after Mrs. June passed by leaving them to be the ones trailing behind.

"Everything." Serenity whispered trying to find a way to speak her thoughts. She stopped to look down at her muddy shoes. "From the time Yugi dueled my brother at the docks until the final duel."

"Care to be more specific my dear or do I need to ask questions to narrow it down." Yami Bakura paused to look back at her. The rest of the class was slowly disappearing from sight around a bend.

"I suppose questions wouldn't hurt. I'm just- It's all so complicated to explain." Serenity's eyes began to fill with tears as she held her head. "I keep reliving nightmares from that tournament every week. I can't tell Joey or he'll freak out and shelter me even more. Maybe that's why I changed, so I could break free from the cage he put me in."

"Name one thing that upset you about the tournament that caused you pain." Yami Bakura asked turning around to find the class was no longer in sight. He made his way forward with Serenity following close behind.

"You." Serenity stated emotionless. Yami Bakura nearly froze in his place but thought better of it as he continued down the path.

"What about me?"

"When you took over Ryou to protect him from Slifer and ended up needing medical attention. The others practically forgot about you the entire time. They didn't set a watch over you like they did with Mai or Joey. I wasn't allowed to wander around the blimp on my own so I had no way of visiting you. I heard them talking about you. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring. They thought I was asleep but I was wide awake."

"I'm curious to what you heard about me."

"They said you were evil and sent people to the Shadow Realm for your own amusement."

Yami Bakura chuckled shaking his head in amazement. They hadn't spared any details about his attentions around the girl. While it was true he did send people for his amusement he mostly sent them there for getting in the way of his plans. Yugi and his posse most have forgotten to mention that he released some of his victims after a certain period of time when he saw fit.

"Well my dear, how do you feel knowing that you are alone at the moment with someone evil?" Yami Bakura asked turning his head to look at the girl behind him.

"A mixture of terrified and excitement." Serenity replied honestly. "So, what was your purpose behind showing up during this school outing. Aren't there better things for you to do besides hiking with people you dislike."

"My dear, that is a question I will not grace you with an answer at this point in time." Yami Bakura grinned darkly when Serenity wasn't looking.

"Why not? I gave you the answers to the questions you asked me." Serenity snapped furiously. "I think after I gave you the truth you should at least be honest with me in return."

"Foolish girl," Yami Bakura spun around anger now evident on his face. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe giving answers to your enemy isn't always the wisest idea? I owe you nothing. What you chose to tell me was of your own free will. I did not force you into telling me anything therefore you will stop any further claims of me having to tell you what my plans are."

Serenity stood still a mix of fear and rage coursing through her veins. Deciding to act upon the adrenaline from her anger she shoved passed Yami Bakura and made her way down a trail. The evil spirit followed amused at the girl's bravery. At least the hike wasn't going to be too boring.

It was three silent hours later, the two had put in their own headphones to keep themselves occupied, when Yami Bakura realized something was wrong. Stopping he held out an arm to motion to the girl following him to stop walking. Serenity pulled out her headphones looking at him quizzically.

"Something's amiss. We should've caught up to the rest of the class by now." Yami Bakura said looking around in a circle. He looked at Serenity who was fighting back the look of panic on her face. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, he thought to himself.

"What are we going to do?" Serenity asked unable to keep fear from entering her words.

"I have no idea. If we're on a false trail then I dare not take it back in case we get on another one. Maybe we can find one of the cabins Mr. Parsy mentioned earlier. It may have a map or a phone to call back to the resort. Let's follow this path a little while longer. If we don't find anything soon we're going to have to find some sort of shelter afterwards. I don't know about you but I'd rather have a roof over my head then sitting out in the wilderness."

Serenity collapsed to her knees on the now dry dirt path. Tears streamed down her cheeks unable to be kept back any longer. She didn't care if the Spirit of the Millennium Ring saw them or not. It didn't matter anymore, they were lost and this was a perfectly good reason to cry. Worst of all, she was lost with one of the two men who constantly plagued her nightmares.


	5. Cabin in the Woods

Thank you to those still reading this and reviewing. You all are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything. By the way the title of this chapter doesn't mean the horror movie that came out. I don't own that nor will I ever even on DVD. I hate horror films.

**Chapter 5**

**Cabin in the Woods**

The large group of students trudged slowly on as the air slowly got warmer. Sweatshirts were shed and tied around waists while others pushed up their sleeves. Sunlight fell through the gaps in the leaves overhead casting shadows of branches and bushes across the path. Small animals scurried around unseen amongst the foliage that littered the earth. Suddenly, Mr. Parsy stopped holding his hand to signal for everyone to cease their walking as well. Several students, who were more interested in their feet, bumped into the stationary people in front of them.

"Alright everyone, our first lesson will be learning how to tell how old a tree is. Can anyone tell me one way of doing so?" Mr. Parsy turned to look at everyone with a smile. A hand shot up in the back and the middle aged man pointed towards it unable to see the face to place a name with.

"You can tell by the number of rings in the trunk of the tree when you cut it down." A male voice replied loud enough to be heard up in the front of the group.

"Very good! Yes, cutting down a tree and looking at the rings inside is the best way to tell the age. However, there is a secondary way that will allow us to estimate the tree's age without having to partake in the grizzly task of chopping, or sawing, down nature. Mr. Lectur could you bring me the science bag please?" Mr. Parsy said referring to the last teacher who had come along.

A younger man, possibly in his early thirties, stepped forward with a green backpack. Handing it to the older teacher he stood by waiting for further instructions. Mr. Parsy dug around inside pulling out a tape measure, a calculator, a pad of paper, and a pencil each item being handed to the other teacher. Closing the bag up he set it on the ground and walked over to a tree near the path.

"Now, later on we will be identifying trees but for right now we won't be worrying about it just yet. The first step for this project is to wrap the tape measure around the tree a few feet above the ground. About your waist height will suffice." Mr. Parsy took the tape measure from Mr. Lectur and proceeded wrapping the pink measuring tool around the trunk of the tree. Holding it place he looked back up.

"The next step is to have your partner write down the measurement you took. This is the circumference of the tree. You will need this for the math part later." This response was quickly met with several loud groans. "Yes, yes I know it's math but don't worry this is why we will be providing you all calculators. Mr. Lectur could you please write down 48 inches please? Now once you have the circumference you will need to calculate the diameter. Can anyone tell me how we would do this?"

Tea's hand shot up immediately a grin on her face. Several others began to raise their hands praying they wouldn't have to do the calculations in their heads. Everyone else sat back either too tired to care or not paying attention at all. Mr. Parsy gave a small smile before pointing to Tea.

"You can find the diameter by dividing the circumference by 3.14." The brunette grinned while Joey, Tristan, and Duke gave her a look that said it was too early to be knowing this.

"Very good Ms. Gardner! Now I'm not going to torture you all with having to do this in your heads. So, Mr. Lectur could you be so kind as to tell us the answer with the calculator?"

"Sure can. The diameter of this tree is about 15.3 inches." Mr. Lectur stated after plugging the numbers into the small device in his hand.

"Thank you. Now the final step is to take the diameter and multiply it by the growth factor. For this you'll need to know your trees, however, as stated before we'll be doing this at a later point. Right now most of the trees in this immediate area are going to be Sugar Maples so you'll multiply by 5. Mr. Lectur if you could do the honors once more."

"Your tree is around 76 years old. I would imagine there are several around here that are a lot older." The youngest teacher stated looking up at the class through light brown bangs.

"Yes, a lot of these trees may be into their hundreds of years in age. Now, remember this is only an estimate. The only real way to tell is to either bore into the tree, which would harm it, or cut it down. So, your assignment for right now is to get the estimated ages of ten different trees. You will pair up with your partners and spread out into the immediate vicinity but stay within earshot. When enough time has passed we will blow a whistle and you will all return to this spot here. I will then collect all the answers you have. We will be handing out one set of materials per group so don't lose them. Write down the circumference, the diameter, and the ages on the papers. Please come up now and receive your items from Mr. Lectur or myself."

At this the students slowly formed a line and received their items. Each group wandered off in various directions. Tea and Yugi began taking measurements on a smaller tree while Joey, Duke, and Tristan fought over trying to get the measuring tape around a larger tree that was too wide for the tape.

Clarissa stood with her partner scribbling down the number he had just told her when she looked up feeling something was wrong. Looking around she tried to spot a head of white hair or her roommate. Not seeing either anywhere an uneasy feeling began to settle in her stomach.

"Something wrong?" A male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling about something Justin." Clarissa gave the area one more look before turning to the shaggy black haired boy.

"Let's finish this assignment and then maybe we can talk about it okay?" Justin replied his blue eyes holding a bit of concern to the odd girl he was paired with.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Clarissa smiled before returning to the task at hand.

Meanwhile, in another far off area, a white haired spirit was glaring down at the girl before him who was still kneeling in the dirt. Serenity hadn't moved or made a sound for the past ten minutes. The crying had stopped when she ran out of tears and now she stared at the ground before her blankly.

"Cyring won't help the situation at all." Yami Bakura growled bitterly crossing his arms. A set of angry brown eyes glowered up at him in retaliation.

"I'm sorry that not everyone can be as emotionless and uncaring like you. Most of us actually have feelings and weaknesses. Excuse me for being one of them. If I offended you by having such things and being a human being then you'll just have to get over that fact." Serenity snapped back standing and brushing her hair out of her face. The spirit before her smirked at her bravery before turning his back on her.

The trek forward was silent neither person wishing to speak with the other. A glance at her watch told Serenity it was starting to get close to noon. Her stomach grumbled about not having eaten lunch yet. She prayed that Yami Bakura didn't hear it lest he get upset that he'd be stopping again. What she didn't know was that Yami Bakura was fighting off the hunger pains as well but was starting to lose. He wished he had thrown in some of the granola bars from the breakfast bar in his bag when he had the chance. Hindsight is a bitch, he growled in his head.

Serenity had shifted her bag so she could continue walking while shuffling through her bag's contents. Pulling out two bags of Chex Mix Muddy Buddies that she had packed before the trip she increased her pace to walk next to the white haired demon. Tapping his arm lightly she nearly jumped out of her skin when he turned dark angry brown eyes to her.

"What?" He all but snarled the hunger getting the best of him. Yami Bakura looked down at what the girl was holding out to him. In his head he began to take back everything he had said to the girl earlier. Too bad it never made it to his lips. "How'd you know?"

"That you were hungry? We both ate about six hours ago and if you're anything like a normal human being, you'd be starving right about now." Serenity put emphasis on normal wondering if he'd catch on.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." Yami Bakura grumbled taking the bag of food and turned back to walking the fake trail in front of him. He barely caught the 'and an apology' Serenity muttered under her breath. Grinning at how the girl continued to amaze him he let his mind wandered back to finding a solution out of the place. His phone had long lost signal and Serenity's was back in her room.

Serenity continued to munch on her snack as they trekked through the forest. The heat had reached it's peak already and she was becoming weary. All the drinking water was with the teachers in a large cooler. The world began to spin a little and her legs shook the more she continued walking. A rest was needed but trying to tell the monster with her wasn't a challenge she felt like taking on at the moment. When the edges of her vision started to go black she stopped and brought her hands to her head. Weak legs wobbled and the girl staggered before trying to speak. Key word, tried.

"Bak-" Was all that Yami Bakura heard before a thud met his ears. Spinning around in slight concern chocolate colored eyes fell on the sight before him. The younger of the two had collapsed onto her side. Rushing back to the girl he placed his rather cold hands to her forehead and throat. Grateful for the pulse he felt a frown appeared on his face on how pale and clammy her skin was.

"You're body would have to pick the worst possible time to react to the fucking heat." Yami Bakura curse. The heat was something he wasn't new to considering his past life. Maneuvering the pink bookbag from the female's back and onto his own wasn't as difficult as he thought. Her bag was light, as was his, and required no extra work to get it on over his. Picking up the fairly delicate girl bridal style was just as easy. "Guess I need to find shelter sooner than I thought."

Clarissa took a sip of water from a plastic bottle as she sat on a fallen tree trunk next to the soccer player that was her partner. Looking up towards the brilliant rays of golden light. Leaves whispered in the breeze and grass swayed along with it. The two had finished their task earlier than most of the students and relaxed while waiting.

"So, did you want to talk to me about something?" The black haired male asked after swallowing a mouth full of the cool clear liquid.

"Hm? Oh, ya. You haven't seen Ryou Bakura or Serenity Wheeler walking around have you? After we left the resort I never saw them again except maybe out of the corner of my eyes." Clarissa glanced around hoping she'd spot her two friends and ease her fears.

"The white haired kid and the big mouth's cute little sister? Sorry, I haven't seen them since we gathered up in the parking lot. I'll keep a look out for them though. Do you want to tell one of the teachers?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, with us all spread out at the moment I can't tell where everyone is. Maybe I just keep missing them. I'll wait until we get back. If Serenity doesn't show up in my room I'll say something. That's the only way for certain that I know they aren't here." Clarissa wrung her wrists nervously before a tanned hand placed itself on hers. Looking up into gray eyes she smiled a little despite the worry that clouded her features.

"Not to make you feel worse, but the only way to know for sure if they're here is to tell them now. We can muster up again after this and then if they're not at the hotel they'll know for sure they're missing. It's best off not holding this in and worrying yourself sick." Justin ran his hand over a paler set before taking them both within his and standing up bring Clarissa up with him. "Come on, let's go now while we still have time."

It didn't take long for the pair to find Mr. Lectur and tell them their story. He nodded and agreed that after the assignment they would take role call again. If they didn't appear they would wait until they returned to the resort before calling authorities. Checking his watch Mr. Lectur held up his hand counting down the number of seconds left for the project. A sharp clear whistle blew for several long seconds. Students hurried to return to the assembling point with different items in hand.

"Alright students, after you've all rogered up please turn your papers in to one of us up here." Mr. Lectur shouted over the heads of the teenagers in front of him. With that he began shouting out names.

Yami Bakura was beginning to believe his day was cursed as continued advancing along the path at a snail's pace. Everything around him looked exactly the same and with all the branches over head he couldn't tell which direction he was heading. A string of curses came out of his mouth and just as he was about to speak in his old native tongue he spotted a shape up ahead off the path. That shape looked big enough to be a cabin.

"It took nearly all the cuss words in the book before that appeared? Someone has a sick sense of humor. Then again, who am I to talk?" Yami Bakura chuckled to himself as he glanced down at the fainted girl in his arms. He wasn't about to admit it aloud, even when no one would be able to hear it, how nice it was to hold her in his arms. Looking up once more Yami Bakura was about to take a step when said girl stirred with a light moan.

"What happened? Oh God!" Serenity nearly shouted as she looked up in Yami Bakura's face who was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. He set her down before she fell out of his grip but didn't dare take his hands off her waist. Thoughts of keeping her there like that were quickly killed off in his head as he mentally growled at the treacherous things.

"You fainted from heat exhaustion. I've been carrying you for the past twenty minutes. Now, on bright side of all this, there's a cabin up ahead that I was about to make my way to. Since I don't know how steady you are on your legs I'm carrying you still. Last I need is you spraining an ankle or collapsing again. It's bad enough you did it once."

"I'm fine really." Serenity responded just now noticing the pair of hands that were on her waist. She quickly turned pink and tried to remove them but they tightened their hold. Serenity looked up into angry brown eyes before being pulled chest to chest with their owner.

"Do not argue with me. I didn't have to take you all this way by carrying you. Hell I should've left you there if I really wanted to. I'm doing this to repay my debt to you. Now, if you want to risk collapsing again and me not returning to come and get you then by all means walk on your own two damned feet. However, if you want to actually make it to the cabin in the next five minutes you will have me carry you." Yami Bakura's snarls paused when he saw Serenity's face. If there was the was a color darker than cherry red her face was it.

"Okay, I'll let you carry me," was all Serenity managed to squeak out in embarrassment. Swift arms swept her up and off her feet. Another squeal escaped her soft pink lips before her arms came up around Yami Bakura's neck.

They carried on like this for a few more minutes until they stood in front of a run down looking cottage. Two uneven stairs led up to a small porch with an overhang held up by two wooden posts. The stone chimney flute was missing several stone and a couple of the windows in the front were cracked. A large portion of shingles were missing with some barely clinging on to it's siblings.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Serenity whispered as Yami Bakura set her down on the porch, the wooden boards creaking under their combined weight. The two bags on the spirit's back were set next to her before he made his way to the back of the cabin to inspect it. Finding nothing but a few more cracked windows he returned to try and open the door. Surprisingly, it was locked. A swift kick sent the door swinging open and a caused the girl on the porch to flinch.

"Stay out here until I tell you too." Yami Bakura ordered as the Millennium Ring phased through his shirt while he pulled out a long knife from his boot. Serenity nodded wide eyed in fright before watching him vanish inside.

Yami Bakura stepped into a room that from the looks of the moth eaten brown couch and the rickety wooden table in front of it was the living room. The floor boards protested, despite the amount of dust upon them, as he continued to his right into the kitchen which oddly enough had a washing machine and dryer in it. Walking out to the living room he check the last two closed doors. One led to the bathroom and the last the bed room. A queen size bed sat against the wall across from the door with a small nightstand to it's right. The bed had a large green comforter spread out upon it with matching sheets and two pillows. Finally, Yami Bakura swung open the closet door to find nothing but air.

Serenity looked around in worry wondering the same question Yami Bakura had been. Who would lock a run down cabin that appeared to not have been touched in ages? A shiver ran down spine and she nearly screamed when a loud creak sounded behind her. Jumping up she turned to come face to face with none other than Yami Bakura.

"Jumpy are we? The cabin is clean but if you're getting the same thoughts I am, then something is right about it. There's no phone in here either so we're stuck here until someone comes and searches for us." Yami Bakura picked up his bag and turned back into the cabin the auburn haired schoolgirl following close behind.

"Wow, this place is dirty." Serenity muttered as she looked about. Dust and dirt covered everything in several inches. Each step sent up a poof of the mixture and she nearly sneezed several times as she followed the older teen into the bedroom.

"We will be sharing the bed for safety reasons." Yami Bakura made no room for argument with this statement.

Serenity mentally sighed with relief not wanting to be alone in the building. A cool hand pressed against her forehead while a pair of brown eyes gazed into her equally colored eyes. Before she could ask what was going on the white haired demon removed his hand and stepped out of the room.

"You're skin is back to a healthy color and you're looking better. Let's get this placed at least semi-cleaned up before we die from breathing this shit in." Yami Bakura walked into the kitchen pulling out a set of brooms from the space between the fridge and the wall it was against.

Joey was in a panic state after his only sister failed to roger up for her name during the role call. Pacing back and forth, tugging on his hair to the point it nearly came out, the blonde tried to remember the last time he had set eyes on her. When the group was asked when they last saw the pair someone had said they had seen them stop to talk but that was the last sighting. The brother of the missing girl then began saying he felt something was wrong because "Wheelers have a connection" as he stated more than once in his mutterings.

"Joey, I know this is hard, but you have got to calm down. Freaking out about this will not make the situation any better. We only have an hour left in the hike. Let's make the most of it. When we get back to the resort Clarissa said she would come and tell you if she was in the room or not. Let's have hope that she's there or on her way back there right now. Don't forget, Ryou isn't going to let anything happen to her." Yugi tried his best to calm his worrying friend who had stopped pacing a hole in the ground. The blonde gave a heavy sigh before looking down at his shorter friend.

"I guess you're right as usual Yug. Maybe my feelings are a bit off because of the crummy lunch we had." Joey was referring to the ham and cheese sandwiches they had all been given before they had even begun the science assignment. He had only eaten two but was still starving. Normally Serenity carried the snacks but as he couldn't find her at the time he went without the extra food.

With that said and done the five friends walked over to the rest of the group who were still handing in papers. Once the teachers had collected each assignment they made their journey back to the resort. Seven people were crossing their fingers hoping beyond hope that the two people they were looking for were back safe in their rooms.


	6. Arguments and Fears

The reason this chapter took a bit longer than normal is the fact I started writing it on my phone on a trolley ride to the mall. From there I had to copy it to here. Then I had military classes that interfered but I managed to get this done. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything within this story.

**Chapter 6**

**Arguments and Fears**

Clarissa sat in her room in disbelief. The hotel was vacant of her two friends and none of the hotel staff had seen them since the class left. On the verge of tears she covered her face with her pale hands. On top of all this, she had been informed that Tea had requested a room change with her.

A soft knock came as Clarissa let her tears flow. She didn't bother to let them stop as she stood. Opening the door with a sniff she was met with a warm hug from none other than Justin. Clarissa let him guide her to the bed and sit her down still keeping his hold on her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. They're calling the authorities in the morning, or so I've been told. The manager said that due to the resort's location by the time they got here it would be nightfall and the search wouldn't be any use. I know the rules say that we can't stay overnight in the other's room but we can sit together in the lounge downstairs if you want."

Clarissa let this process through her mind. If the search wasn't to begin until tomorrow morning, then she begged whoever was looking over the two to at least allow them to find some place safe for the night.

"Thank you Justin. You're not as bad a guy as I first thought you jocks might be." Clarissa smiled a tear filled smile dabbing at her cheeks with her shirt.

"Hey we aren't all heartless." Justin chuckled his lean muscular shoulders shaking as he did so. Wiping a stray tear from Clarissa's face he stood. Clarissa followed him out putting her room key in her back pocket.

The other five friends were all sitting around in the hotel lounge concern etched on all of their faces. They had received the same news as Clarissa except their reactions were far worse. Joey had started yelling obscenities at the manager while Duke and Tristan threatened his job. A lot of angry words were exchanged between the three students and the teachers before Yugi and Tea dragged them away to cool down. If they hadn't taken action when they did Joey, Tristan and Duke would all be on a bus ride home and facing suspension.

"I can't believe them! Waiting until morning to do something about all this!" Joey raised his voice as he glared down at the floor as if it were to blame for what occurred. The green plush carpet didn't take any notice.

"Joey think about this rationally. The rangers are two hours away from here. It would be too dark for them to even start looking. The hotel manager is doing his best. Besides that they have to get statements from the entire group so they know where to begin the search." Tea's soothing voice came from across the coffee table they were sitting around.

The presence of two people walking in had them all looking up at the door. Justin held his hand up in a wave while Clarissa looked down at her now brown sneakers. Joey stood up anger evident on his face as he looked to his sister's roommate.

"This is all your fault!" Joey exclaimed pointing at the girl who looked up at him in shock and rage.

"Joey!" Tea shouted but made no motion to make him sit. In all honesty, the same thought had crossed her mind as well.

"My fault? Do tell me how our friends' disappearances could possibly be my fault!" Clarissa stormed towards the group hands balled into fists. Justin didn't stop her not wanting her rage to be directed at him as well.

"If you hadn't had such an influence on her she would've stayed by us and none of this would've happened!" Duke growled out standing next to his blonde friend.

"Influence? The only influence I had on her was being a friend and telling her she needs to stand up for herself. Excuse me for giving her the advice she asked for!" Clarissa's blunt nails dug into her palms close to the point fo drawing blood.

"That's why she has us!" Tristan shouted back taking a stand as well.

"You are not allowed to ever talk to my sister again when she returned." Joey barked out angrily.

"Your words don't frighten me. You don't rule me Wheeler." Clarissa spat back in his face as they had both moved across the gap to glare at one another. "If anything this is all of your faults. For not letting her grow up and being overprotective spoiled ass brats!"

"Wheeler this is ridiculous. You can't blame her for this. It's not right let alone fair." Justin came up behind Clarissa grabbing her wrists as her arms shook from fighting back the urge to punch the man in front of her.

"You stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." Duke snapped his dark eyes not releasing their sites on the girl in front of him.

"The hell it does." Justin equally spat out angrily. "You all walk around like you're something special just because two of you have been in big dueling tournaments. Hate to be the bearer of bad news but you're still part of the lesser people and don't own the fucking world. If Serenity wanted to break away from the group why shouldn't she? It's her life to rule not yours."

Tea and Yugi sat through all of this quietly. Yugi had agreed with the two in the beginning but thought better of saying anything. Yami had agreed as well advising his other half to keep this to himself until everyones' tempers had cooled down a bit.

"Clarissa, you have to see things our way. She wouldn't have done any of the things she did today if she had roomed with me. You destroyed her innocence." Tea's voice was small but carried a heavy weight with them. It took a lot of strength for Justin to keep Clarissa from lunging across the table at the brunette.

"You bitch!" Clarissa snarled eyes aflame with a renewed amount of rage. A slap had them all stunned as Tea's hand still hung in the air. Justin quickly dragged Clarissa out of the room before anymore damage could occur. Setting her down on a nearby bench he stepped back into the room.

"You lay another hand on her and I promise you will regret it. I'll repay you ten times worse than what you do to her. I won't give a damn if your a woman either. That was cruel, you all can go to hell right about now. Pull your heads out of your asses and realize that sometimes you can't have everything your own damn way."

Justin's warning hung in the air like a poisonous gas after he left. No one breathed a word as they all sat back was shaking and the men stared at the carpeted floor beneath them.

"I can't believe I did such a thing. I was just so angry." Tea stuttered tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not apologizing." Duke muttered bitterly folding his hands in front of his face.

"Yug do you think we overreacted?" Joey sighed and turned to the only one who had been silent through the entire ordeal. "Come on be honest."

"They had a point Joey. You can't always be there to protect her. In Battle City you told me that you wouldn't be able to grow if I kept protecting you. That same reason should apply to Serenity as well. I don't know what type of influence Clarissa had on her but we won't know until we find Ryou and Serenity. This fight with the other two isn't going to help matters at all."

The others contemplated what their shorter friend had said. Joey's fists clenched and unclenched as he recalled that time in Battle City. He thought about the double standards he was playing with now with his own family. Tristan and Duke were still bitter with the fact that they didn't get to pair up with their friend's sister and had let it effect their judgement. They looked down in shame as if Yugi's had scolded them like a mother would a small child. Tea stared at her hands, which were still shaking, and tried to find the words to form an apology to the girl she had smacked.

"I'm going to head up to bed." Duke stood up deciding that maybe he'd be able to think properly after a good nights rest. "I'll leave one of the lights on for you Yugi if you're not coming up right away."

"I'll be up there shortly. Thanks." Yugi smiled staying seated comfortably in the arm chair. Duke walked out followed by Joey and Tristan who had muttered they were tired as well.

"Yugi, what should I do?" Tea looked over to the man of her affections.

"I suggest waiting until everything has calmed down. Clarissa is going to be too upset to listen to any apology right now and Justin probably won't let you near her anyways. Give it a few days or until after Serenity and Ryou return. Talk to Serenity and let her know what happened and see if she can help settle things. I'm just wondering, why did you smack her?"

"I don't really know. I was just so upset that I focused all of my emotions on blaming her that something inside me snapped. I wasn't aware I moved until after it happened." Tea turned her gaze away in sorrow.

"Get some rest Tea it'll help. We can talk more tomorrow." Yugi suggested as he placed a hand on the female's shoulder. Tea nodded and walked out of the room leaving the crazy colored haired teen to himself.

"What is troubling you Yugi?" Yami asked revealing himself next to his other half.

"All of this. Yami, do you think that the spirit of the millennium ring would show up to hurt Serenity? I know that the ring is in my duffle bag but it wouldn't be the first time that item has vanished on its own. I guess I'm just too worried to say anything towards the others without starting an uproar."

"I understand your concern Yugi but I don't think he would have any use to her except to get at Joey in order to get at us. If he wanted to he would've done something already. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Ya I guess you're right." Yugi agreed as he made his way back to the room he shared with Duke.

It had taken over an hour and a half for the two lost teens to clean out the entire cabin. They had found the kitchen cabinets full of non-perishable items, silverware, and cooking utensils. Both of their nerves were now on edge as the house gave off the feeling that they didn't belong there. Yami Bakura was the first to shake it off visibly but he kept his knife in between his belt and his jeans the entire time. Serenity took awhile to overcome the feeling and had made sure to never be in one room of the building alone, save the bathroom.

"This should keep the place a bit warmer." Yami Bakura stated as he threw a log onto the fire that was burning merrily in the fireplace in the living room.

The two had gone out shortly after cleaning to gather firewood while there was still some daylight left. Remembering that it was to rain the next day they filled up the log bin attached to the side of the house. Serenity nodded sitting on the couch her knees to her chest. At least the fire made the room a bit cheerier even if her traveling companion didn't.

"Alright speak. You've been quiet ever since we started cleaning. I know you have something to say so say it before I change my mind." Yami Bakura turned around to look at the girl who's gaze was locked onto the burning coals.

"What's there to say that you don't already know? That I miss my brother or that I'm scared of you or that this place gives me the creeps? What do you want to hear? It's not like you're willing to hold a conversation anyways. You made that quite clear earlier before we got lost. So tell me what should I say?" Serenity glared at him from over the tops of her knees. She watched him smirk before he walked over and sat on the other end of the couch.

"I suppose we can start off with why you're so scared of me. Exactly what happened during Battle City that caused me to terrify you so?" Yami Bakura sounded geniuosly curious as he stared into the flames. Serenity turned to him in shock for a brief moment before following his line of sight.

"It's not so much you that I fear. It's the power of you weild that scares me. I've seen too many shadow duels than I ever needed to. I saw my brother fall victim to one and the thought of losing him to one again scares me. I heard how terrifying that place is and to know that you could send someone there on a whim has me afraid of you. Then again, you aren't as cruel as Marik's evil side was." Serenity's grip on her legs tightened as images flashed through her mind.

Yami Bakura knew exactly what she meant, for the most part. Granted he wasn't there for the duels after he was sent to the shadow realm but he had heard all about them later. Yami Marik didn't care who he sent to the shadow realm as long as he got what he wanted. Yami Bakura was just out for one person and that was it. Those who dared to defy him were the only ones that were sent to the shadows. As he recalled, the last ones he sent were the three thugs that he dueled in the cemetary.

"When I watched Joey collapse due to Marik's torture I was devestated. I thought I would never see him return and I feared for Mai as well. I hoped that once the tournament was over I could leave it all behind me but that's when the nightmares began. Anything involving the shadow realm haunted me in my sleep so I decided to become stronger. With the new strength I hoped that the nightmares would slowly end and that I could keep it hidden from everyone. It worked until I found out you returned. If you can return from the shadow realm what's to stop him from returning as well? You're both set on world domination and I wouldn't put it past you to join with him." Serenity was on the verge of crying as she spilled out her soul to one of the demons she feared.

Said demon didn't turn his gaze away from the fireplace, instead he let her words sink in gnawing at something inside him. He hadn't thought about the little fact that Yami Marik could possibly return but the chances were highly unlikely. It looked like a friendly visit to the dark realm would be needed to verify that the psycho hadn't gotten free. Well summer break was coming up in a few months which would give him plenty of time.

"I'm not one that you should entirely fear. Yes, I can send those who anger me to the shadow realm but I don't make it a very strong habit. I am out for revenge for an event that happened in the past. Yami Marik, however, was out for world domination and completely pschotic. I on the other hand don't even fall close on that insanity level." Yami Bakura turned his brown eyes to the auburn haired girl. She looked up at him debating if she should believe him or not.

"What was the event that happened that you want revenge for?" Serenity asked softly fearing she may anger the spirit who was looking down at his clenched hands.

"That's not something you need to know right now. You're actually better off not knowing. The nightmares won't be pleasant if I told you." Yami Bakura's eyes darkened in rage as he recalled what happened to his village. Right now he wanted no one's pity for what occured. The shadows, cast from the flames, on his face made him look absolutely deadly. He looked up the shadows vanishing. "Why don't we get some sleep? It's already close to eight and I'm tired."

Serenity nodded and stood up wiping stray tears from her face. As she followed the white haired spirit into the bedroom she wondered what was so horrible that Yami Bakura wanted revenge on Yugi. The male teen clicked the switch to the living room light off before making his way to the bed. Removing his shoes he crawled under the covers fully clothed. Serenity followed suit staying on the other side of the bed. She prayed that the nightmares wouldn't return as she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

Yami Bakura stayed awake for a while longer. He thought over the feeling he had about the cabin. Someone used this cabin for something but the fact there was no phone and no resort maps raised flags in his mind. The food, the running appliances and electricity were just some of the few. When he investigated the bathroom cuboard he found several towels and soaps. Whoever lived in this cabin hadn't been there in a while but must have planned on returning. He didn't dare tell Serenity the shotgun he found hidden behind the fridge. Yami Bakura had made sure to hide it again from her view so she would never see it. That was last and largest flag. No one staying in the other cabins would have a hidden gun. Something was very wrong and he prayed they'd be found before they found out what was so wrong.


	7. Interrogations

Why is it that after I post a chapter I then find the minor mistakes in it? How could I miss them after reading it six different times?! Thank you to those who have read this and reviewed this story so far. You all are absolutely wonderful so please excuse the tears of joy (okay not really crying but eh.)

**Disclaimer:** Trust me I still do NOT own it.

**Chapter 7**

**Interrogations**

No one was exactly sure when the grey clouds in the sky opened up and spilled out their tears in a gentle fall. Birds stayed nestled in their tiny homes, squirrels poked their heads out of their tree holes, sniffed or got dripped on by a leaf, and retreated back inside. The only life that stirred outside were the leaves that drooped for a moment before returning to their positions as rain water collected upon them and spilled to the floor below.

Inside an uncared for cabin two people slept both plagued by two very different dreams. One, who was the youngest, tossed and turned her face contorting in unseen pain. The other muttered something his left hand clutching the white puffy soft object beneath his head. Neither knew the other was having a problem at that moment.

"You sick and twisted bastard!" Serenity screamed up at Yami Marik with a surprising amount of courage. Both were standing on the dueling platform ontop of Kaiba's Duel Tower."What have you done to my brother?"

"His mind has been sent to the shadow realm my dear. Your brother knew what would happen when he lost to me." Yami Marik sneered down at the auburn haired girl his arms crossed across his chest.

"Bring him back he's done nothing to you!" Serenity yelled fists clenched at her sides as she stood in front of her brother's prone form.

"Wrong! He tried stopping me from obtaining my goal and therefore he deserved what he got." The spikey haired male had an insane look in his eyes as he glared down at his prior opponent's sister. A sadistic smile spread across his face."Maybe you would like to join him to keep him company."

Serenity froze in horror at the thought. She couldn't go to the shadow realm she had her brother and Mai to take care of. Out of sheer adreline or sheer stupidty on her part she took the duel disk off her brother and put it on her own arm. Reaching into her own pocket she pulled out a dueling deck.

"No, I won't go without a fight. You'll duel me. If I win you bring back both Joey and Mai!" Serenity's angry tears never fell as she replaced her brother's deck with her own.

"Serenity no!" Yugi, Tea, Duke and Tristan shouted in unison.

"Well, this just got interesting." Kaiba stated with a trademark smirk on his face. "Looks like Wheeler's sister has some claws."

"You fool! You will never beat me in a duel!" Yami Marik laughed maniacally.

"We shall see or are you too scared to duel me." Serenity quipped back with a sneer. Yami Marik stopped laughing and glared daggers.

"I'm going to enjoy feeding you to the shadows." Yami Marik stated as he took position on his side of the dueling platform.

Meanwhile, in another dream realm a white haired male was overlooking a desert scene from atop of a cliff. The cool night air surrounded him as he gazed up at the millions of sparkling lights above him. His open red tunic revealed a very muscular torso and a pair of black shorts adorned his legs. The man turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. He smiled at the scene before him.

"Look how well Kira's learning to walk. She's going to be a handful very soon." A woman smiled as she looked down at a very small toddler who was making her wobbly way towards the man.

"She's going to be just like her mother. Kira looks so much like you Selana." The man knelt down to the sandy ground and held out his arms to the small child who giggled.

"Kira's got your hair color though Bakura and your attitude. She's going to be quite the trouble maker." Selana smiled as she watched her daughter walk into her father's arms and hug him. The woman's pale blonde hair blew in the light breeze despite being pulled up into a high ponytail.

Bakura chuckled as he stood lifting Kira as he did so. Taking the few strides to his wife he pulled her to his side with one arm and held her close. Kissing the top of her head he gazed down at her with violet eyes. Selana looked up at him her brown eyes locking with his. They shared a short kiss as Kira decided that her parents had turned their attention away from her long enough and tugged on her father's equally white hair.

"Okay, okay you little rascal. Let's put you to sleep. It's late and you tend to wake up my mornings with your crying." Bakura smiled at his daughter who giggled innocently and placed her tiny hand on her father's tanned face. He pretended to eat her fingers causing her to squeal and wiggle in his grasp.

Yami Bakura woke taking in a sharp breath as he stared up at the wooden panels above him. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths trying to erase the images he had seen. The memories he had just relived he didn't want to see. The pain that followed them wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to look back on them. As the last of the images disappeared a soft moan had him look over at the girl sharing the bed with him. Serenity was tossing violently at this point and a pale hand touched her shoulder.

"Serenity. Serenity." Yami Bakura shook Joey's sister's shoulder gently trying to arouse the girl from her nightmare. "Serenity wake up you're having a nightmare."

Neither of the two knew which was more comical. The fact that Serenity's fist flew up and bopped Yami Bakura in the nose, causing him to grunt in agony, or Serenity falling off the bed and onto the floor shortly after. The female groaned as she picked herself up and peeked over the side of the bed. Yami Bakura was checking his hand for any sign of blood before glancing at her.

"Nice punch." The male smirked as he watched a face turn pink. "Did I really deserve that though?"

"I dunno, did you do anything to me in my sleep?" Serenity asked standing while straightening her outfit from the day before.

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't believe I have wandering hands." Yami Bakura nearly laughed as he watched his hiking companion blush at what he meant. "So, what shall we do about breakfast. I see the rain has started so we can't exactly go looking for berries."

Serenity turned to look out the window where pale light flooded in. Rain water was beating at a steady pace against the glass and the droplets were racing one another to the sill. A sigh escaped her lips as she thought of how this would set back anyone looking for them.

"I guess the only thing really to eat are cold poptarts and instant oatmeal. Neither of which sound very appetizing." Serenity made a face of displeasure while trying to distangle herself from the blankets that had come along for the ride off the bed.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami Bakura stretched his arms out before leaving the room the girl following quickly behind him.

As they entered the kitchen they realized just how small the room was. The two of them had a decent amount of room to manuever but they still had to brush past the other to get around. Serenity had taken to sitting on the counter, swinging her legs slightly, while nibbling on strawberry poptart that she had heated after finding the toaster. Yami Bakura was scowling down at a pan before him as he tried to make instant oatmeal. The food was refusing to cook in a timely fashion so he cranked the heat up.

"Is something burning?" Serenity sniffed as she set down her poptart. Looking over to the pot on the stove she managed to see what was going on before jumping. Yami Bakura and Serenity both threw their hands up in front of their faces as the oatmeal bubbled so much it sent out a burst of wet hot oats in various directions.

"Fuck that's hot!" Yami Bakura shouted as he quickly turned off the stove. Peering into the pot he saw black bits surfacing confirming that something had indeed been burnt. "Damn."

"Huh, so is this like the other kitchen disaster Ryou had?" Serenity giggled as she wiped her arms off with a paper towel. The spirit didn't look at her or responded but the look on his face confirmed it. "Well considering you can't do anything until the mess is cleaned up you can have my other poptart. I'm really not feeling that hungry."

"Hn, thanks." Yami Bakura grumbled as he dumped the burnt oats into the trash. The smell of burnt food radiated throughout the cabin. A half hour later, and a lot of prying and pushing, all of the windows were open in hopes of letting the smell escape.

"You're really not that good of a cook are you?" Serenity laughed as she wiped down the counters while Yami Bakura scrubbed oatmeal off the ceiling.

"Anything involving meat is my forte. For the love of Ra this crap will not come off! Who knew burnt oatmeal could become impossible to remove!" Yami Bakura was scowling up at the ceiling while standing on a counter Serenity hadn't cleaned yet.

"I think that's mold." Serenity gazed up at the tiny brown spots that refused to budge.

"Gross."

A large room was filled with surprisingly loud students at such an early hour that they were awaken. All of those that were attending the field trip had been woken up by the teachers and told to meet in the dining hall. One of the teachers had already come and gone after telling them that several rangers would be coming to speak to each of them about their missing classmates. After the teacher left each student took this opportunity to try and remember when they last saw the white haired teen and the auburn haired girl.

"I thought I saw them stop right before we went around that one turn." "They probably got lost on purpose." "Do you think they'll cut the trip short?" "It's raining outside that's gotta suck for them." "They're probably hiding in the hotel to get out of walking." "If they are in the hotel do you think they're doing it?"

An angry older brother's eye twitched at hearing just a few of the tidbits of conversations. As far as he was aware his sister didn't know what "it" was nor had she ever had that talk. What Joey didn't know was that she had learned what "it" was in health class earlier that year. Poor naive Joey didn't want to let his sister grow up too quickly. Just before the blonde could explode on everyone in the room Mr. Lectur walked in with five men and women all wearing matching green and brown outfits.

"Alright students, we thank you for your patience in this matter. The more you all cooperate with the rangers the faster you all can get back to enjoying the hotel. Now, I need anyone who is close friends with either Ryou Bakura or Serenity Wheeler to please stand up and follow ranger Dean out into a private location. The rest of you will be questioned by the others. Please do not give them problems or you'll be seeing home faster than you thought."

Six people stood up and pushed in their chairs before walking up to their teacher. Four people looked at one of the members of the group with questioning looks. This person glared back before looking away. Ranger Dean turned out to be a younger man with jet black hair and vivid brown eyes. He smiled at them before turning away from them.

"Follow me please. I have questions for all of you that you'll be able to answer better than your classmates." Dean led them into the lounge room they all had been in the night before. The six students sucked in a breath remembering the fight that had occurred several hours before taking seats around the table. "Alright, let's start with names starting from my left."

"Clarissa Martin." "Yugi Motou." "Tristan Taylor." "Tea Gardner." "Duke Devlin" "Joey Wheeler."

"Well, unless Wheeler is a common name, then you must be the big brother." Dean turned his gaze to the male sitting to his right as he removed his green jacket revealing a black button up shirt underneath. "Okay, who was the first to notice that your two friends went missing?"

"That would be me." Clarissa stated holding up her hand a little. "I noticed it when we were doing a class assignment. We were all spread out so I couldn't tell for certain if they were gone or not. I told Mr. Lectur that I hadn't seen them in a while and we did a muster right after the assignment was completed. That's when everyone knew Ryou and Serenity were gone. In fact the last time I laid eyes on them was about maybe a half hour to an hour into the hike? I didn't bring my watch so I'm guessing on this."

"That's actually a good start. This science assignment, how far out were you all allowed to go?" Dean asked while he took notes on a yellow steno pad.

"We were only to stay within earshot. It could be possible that maybe they went a little further and didn't hear the whistle when it was blown." Duke mentioned as he studied the officer.

"Possible, but we need to wait on the rest of the classes' statements. Surely someone would have said something to them. Now, did either of these two talk about running away?" Dean looked at all of them whom all returned their own look of disbelief at the question.

"No, neither of them said anything like that. They didn't have any issues with anyone here." Tea stated simply.

"You sure about that because Serenity seems to have an issue with all of you sheltering her like a four year old." Clarissa stated as she looked at her fingernails in boredom and to keep from glaring across the table at the others. One of Dean's eyebrows rose in question before turning to Joey.

"That's a damn lie and you know it Clarissa. If she had roomed with Tea like she was supposed to none of this would've happened! It's your fault you filled her head with nonsense and what's worse is you seemed to have gotten into Bakura's head as well!" Joey stood up pushing back his chair in the process. Clarissa was about to snap back in anger until the officer stood up.

"Alright, all of you back to your corners and retract the claws. I don't know what was said or done but it's not going to help if you all are fighting with one another. Now, to my next question. Is there any possible chance that either one of them could hurt the other?"

Yugi's leg twitched under the table. This was the question he feared would come up. He just hoped that he was right in assuming that the evil spirit wouldn't show. From the looks of the others they were thinking the same thing, except Clarissa who didn't know a thing about it. Crossing his fingers he looked over at the handsome ranger and let out a slow breath.

"Not that we would believe. Both are very nice people. Ryou's a bit fragile and accident prone and Serenity is too pure hearted to do hurt anyone." Yugi replied sincerily.

"Alright, that leads me to my next question. Do you know of anyone that would try to harm them? As in kidnap them off the trails or lure them away?"

"No." Everyone at the table responded. They all began to shift around wondering why all these questions were being asked. Surely it had to be routine.

"Alright. Well that wraps up my end of questions. Do any of you have any for me? I know all of those questions sounded strange but it's routine to cover our bases on everything." Dean closed up the yellow pad of paper and stuck the black ball point pen through the spiral on top.

"When will the search begin?" Tristan asked worriedly as he glanced outside.

"Well, we have to get the dogs out here but with the way the rain started its onslaught earlier than expected any trace of scent may have washed away. Also, this is supposed to turn into a storm by the evening. Something no one really predicted. After the storm clears we should be able to start up right away." Dean folded his hands and leaned forward. When no other questions came along he leaned back and stood. "You're all free to go and hopefully once the storm is done we can get the choppers up and in the air as well. This isn't the first time people have gotten lost on the trails but it would be the first that it's been an overnight ordeal. Normally we have a chopper in the air monitoring the trails and the woods but lately we've been caught up in something else."

"Like what?" Joey couldn't stop himself from asking as he turned his attention to the man who would help find his sister.

"There have been reports that there's a few drifters in this area that are helping smuggle illegal items throughout the country. Sending choppers up would scare them off and we need to find these bastards before they hurt more people. They've already attacked a few innocent people in a town not too far from here months back but since then we haven't found anything."

"So my sister could be lost in the woods were she could be attacked?" Joey hollered as he stood up in rage.

"Calm down son. If you were listening I said no one has spotted them in months. As far as we can tell they moved on and left this area. Possibly because it's too public with everyone that comes hiking around here. Now, I need to go help my other coworkers with questioning your other classmates. The sooner we can pinpoint a last known sighting we can figure out which way to start the search." Dean started to make his way towards the door taking his jacket with him.

"Sir, one last thing. Can we help in the search? I know we should leave it to you but Serenity and Ryou are our friends. I don't want to be sitting here in the hotel room or on a trail when I can be there when we find them." Clarissa pleaded looking unusually small and weak. The other five looked at her in suprise but were even more shocked at what the lead ranger had to say.

"Well, I'll see what I can clear with your teachers and the other rangers. It shouldn't be a problem. However, if you do got searching with us I'm afraid I may not able to provide you with a ranger of your own to lead you around. We can provide you with radios to communicate with us should you locate them and a GPS tracker so we can locate you if need be."

"Thank you." Clarissa looked relieved as she watched the ranger nodded his head once with a smile before walking away. The blue and black haired girl stood up and made her way towards the door before turning her head to state with a bitter tone. "You're welcome."

Joey's mouth dropped in shock and bewilderment. Why would someone they all disliked help them? It was if Seto Kaiba was hugging out free hugs. It just didn't make sense. She barely knew the two they had all been friends with. Turning to look back at the others he found that they had quizzical expressions on there face along with a mix of shame.

"Maybe we were a bit to harsh to judge her so quickly." Duke muttered as he looked down at his lap. "I mean, none of us thought of asking the guy that. Maybe it is time that Serenity spreads her wings a little. She's not going to be a kid forever."

"I'd rather have her grow up at a slower pace than this." Joey grumbled as he felt the control on his sister's life slip a little. He did have to agree with Duke and Clarissa. Serenity's life was her own and he couldn't be there to protect her all the time but he'd be damned if didn't try.

"I'm going to head up to the room and play a few video games. Anyone care to join me?" Tristan asked as he pushed in his chair. The rest nodded not knowing what else to do to pass the time away.

"After a few rounds we can all go to the indoor pool?" Tea asked with a small smile. The others agreed before they all headed up to Joey and Tristan's room.


	8. Thunderstorms and Noises

Sorry for the long update guys. I got to my ship in Japan and I'm still getting used to the new work schedule. Updates are going to be slower or multiple chapters at one time when I have wifi. Sorry but the military doesn't stop for fanfics. -sweatdrops-

**Disclaimer: **This is getting real tiring. Still don't own anything.

**Chapter 8**

**Thunderstorms and Noises**

The rain continued to fall ruining any chance of outdoor activities. Large puddles started to form in low places and nearby creeks and streams began to rise very slowly. Frogs hopped from the banks of a few ponds into the water below while a few brave animals scurried about quickly. By now most animals had given up on venturing out and many humans had lost interest in anything they were doing.

One pair were staring up at the ceiling in the room they were both in. Several new found leaks had them running around earlier trying to collect the dripping water into bowls or pots. Lucky enough for them none of the leaks appeared in the bedroom or the bathroom. Ten bowls and pots were scattered about the living room and the kitchen the constantly plopping sound of water meeting water a constant.

"Should I dare ask a question that could jynx us the rest of the day?" The male asked as he laid out on the floor hands behind his head.

"I'd prefer you'd not but hell we're already lost so it's not like it's jynxed already." The female responded uncaringly from her position on the couch.

"Alright, then could this day possibly get any worse?" The male smirked as the girl mock glared at him. "This is the first time I've ever actually felt boredom. Any ideas come to your mind yet?"

The girl shook her head. They had both spent a good deal of the afternoon trying to find some sort of activity to preoccupy themselves. The cleaning process of the kitchen took longer than expected when they realized just how dirty the kitchen really was. Turning her attention away from the leaky wooden ceiling Serenity gazed down at Yami Bakura. A question had been bugging her since they had gotten lost and she couldn't find a better time then now, the oatmeal explosion had interupted her attempt the last time.

"Here's a question for you that's been bugging me for a while." Yami Bakura turned his head slightly to the girl who was looking down at him. "If you're supposed to be all evil and such why haven't you done anything to me? I mean besides lashing out a few times you've been somewhat decent towards me."

"I have no quarrel with you. My fight is with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. To start something with you would just be a bother so let's just say I'm being 'nice' to you because you haven't pissed me off yet. However, if you do piss me off you're fair game to my wrath so I highly discourage it." Yami Bakura watched the girl smile a little in relief before she asked her next question.

"I know I asked before but why are you fighting with Yugi? What happened that makes you hate him so much?"

"Pharaoh, as I know him to truly be, destroyed my entire life in the past. I'm seeking revenge for what he did to me. What he did I can never forgive nor forget and he doesn't remember a damn thing about it which enrages me even more." Yami Bakura's face clouded with anger as he scowled up at a wooden beam. He barely heard the next question Serenity asked because fear had turned the volume on her voice down.

"What did he do that destroyed your life?" Serenity's hands were clasped as she prepared herself for the backlash that was sure to come. A sigh alerted her to the fact that retaliation wasn't going to come as the white haired demon closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. It was an innocent question and it's not like she caused him any pain. Maybe it was about time he opened up a little to someone and Serenity seemed more than willing to be the person to talk to.

"He murdered my entire village and when I finally found hope again in my wife and daughter he dashed that as well."

"Why? How? What happened?" Serenity looked surprised that anyone could do such things.

"I'd rather not go into full detail. I may have most of my memories but some areas are still fuzzy. Besides after I was sealed I don't know what happened. I never found her in all my years of searching." Yami Bakura's memories from the night before played inside his head unwillingly. Sometime during his small rant he had sat up and moved against the couch. His fists clenched in his lap as he tried to calm down once again.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry." Serenity murmured sadness written all over her face. She slipped off the couch onto the floor and encircled her small arms around the spirit's shoulders in an awkward hug. The ancient spirit froze in shock for a moment before relaxing. It actually felt, nice.

A loud crack of thunder had both of them jumping up onto their feet. Serenity let out a tiny shriek in fright as the lights went out. There was still some daylight out but not much to impact the darkness that surrounded the two. Yami Bakura made quick to trying to start a fire while Serenity made her way slowly to the kitchen to locate the flashlight they found earlier. She bumped into the wall and stubbed her toe on the door frame cursing softly.

"I blame you for this!" Serenity giggled from the other room as Yami Bakura took a lit match to the tinder.

"You said I could ask." Yami Bakura smirked while watching the small pieces of wood become emblazed.

"That was sarcasm." Serenity stated as she walked back out of the kitchen a large red metallic flashlight in her hand. The sky was starting to darken quickly as this unexpected storm made it's way in. Bright orange flames slowly grew as more fuel was added to it warming the room and providing a great deal of light to cast away some of the darkness.

"I'm going to go get some more wood from outside. Hopefully I don't get soaked completely but if we want this fire going until we go to bed more logs are needed. I hope you're not too scared of being in here by yourself." Yami Bakura made his way out the door while Serenity curled up on the couch. Thunder rumbled deeply followed by lightning which lit up the room in a brilliant shade of white. Serenity shuddered as she grasped the flashlight tightly.

"Please return soon. I'm scared." Serenity whispered to herself as she pleaded for Yami Bakura to return. He had been gone for what seemed like forever. The cabin gave her the creeps as it was, the storm was just adding onto her fears. A figure standing in the doorway caused her to scream in fright and scrambled off the couch holding the flashlight over her shoulder ready to swing it like a bat.

"Whoa! Relax it's me." Yami Bakura said as he stepped into the fire's range of light kicking the door shut behind him. Serenity relaxed and set the flashlight on the table as a precaution. The spirit dropped the armful of logs next to the fireplace before turning to the female. His hair was dripping and stuck to his face while his shirt clung to him like a second skin."Jumpy much?"

"I hate storms and this cabin isn't making it any better." Serenity mumbled hoping that he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. Leave it to her to underestimate him on what he could and couldn't do.

"I agree with the cabin part but not the storms. Then again it takes a great effort to frighten me with anything. So unless you want to know what I saw out there I can either keep it to myself and spare you the nightmares or tell you and have you practically swinging that flashlight at anything that moves." Yami Bakura sat down on the couch after Serenity handed him a towel. He vigoursly began drying his hair sending it standing up in random directions.

"What did you find?" Serenity asked in a tiny voice as she tried to keep her fears from consuming her. "Was it anything horrible?"

"There was a fresh set of footprints going around the house, and I don't mean an animals, unless they started wearing shoes. One set stopped outside the bedroom window and another at the kitchen window." Yami Bakura watched as the girl tried to contain every ounce of terror that was flooding her body. He peeled off his shirt in hopes of throwing it in the dryer soon.

"If they were rangers they would've noticed the lights on or seen us in here." Serenity voiced both of their thoughts. She fell onto the couch eyes wide in alarm as goosebumps formed on her skin. A pair of pale arms pulled her small frame into their master's larger frame. One large hand stroked her head as the other held her close. A light color of pink rose to Serenity's cheeks as she realized her head was resting on Yami Bakura's bare chest.

"I don't do hugs so I don't want any criticism about it. Trust me, I won't let anything harm you. I don't want your brother killing me before I get my hands on the Pharaoh."

Yami Bakura chuckled as he watched Serenity's face turn an even more beautiful shade of red. He was getting a kick out of doing this to the poor girl. The girl nodded and relaxed into the awkward hug. It felt too right and it scared them both. An extremely loud clap of thunder had Serenity shrieking as she clamped her hands over her ears. Yami Bakura held her tighter until she calmed down, he could feel her pulse racing underneath his hands.

"How about we make some ramen noodles and get some sleep? Maybe by the time we wake up the storm will be over." Yami Bakura suggested as he stood bringing the fragile girl up with him. She nodded mutely and followed him into the kitchen.

Tea sat on the edge of the green, blue, and white squared tiled indoor pool. The water was warm from the heaters in the walls and her dipped in feet were enjoying it. Her brown hair dripped onto the white fluffy towel draped around her shoulders. Her four friends were too busy wrestling in the water to notice she had left them. One of her arms rested on her knee as she thought about the past two days. How in just several hours they had become angry with a girl they hardly knew. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the water surrounding her feet. Standing, she made her way to the locker room. It was time she owned up for what she had done and if Clarissa was joining in on the search she didn't want the girl to feel completely excluded.

Clarissa paused her music that had been blaring out Radioactive by Imagine Dragons when she heard a knock on her door. She knew it couldn't have been Justin as he said he was going to work out in the gym. She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. Peering through the peep hole she sneered seeing a familiar brunette standing outside the oak door. Opening the door she was about to tell her off when the look on Tea's face stopped her.

Tea was standing there hair still damp, she didn't feel like taking a hair dryer to it, and looking forlorn. Her hands pulled slightly on the red and black t-shirt she wore while her jean clad legs kept shuffling as if ready to run away. The ebony haired girl raised an eyebrow at her one hand on the door to shut it if necessary while the other rested on the inside of the white door frame.

"You are one of the last people I expected to show up here. What do you want?" Fiery emerald eyes met sad pathetic looking brown ones.

"Can I talk to you?" Tea asked so quietly that Clarissa was wondering if the girl was sick. Normally she was a loud mouth and not afraid of being heard. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I can't speak for the others but I can speak for myself."

Clarissa really felt like scoffing at the last statement but bit her tongue in better judgement. Stepping out of the way she waved her arm to signal for the other girl to enter. Motioning to one of the chairs Clairssa plopped down on the edge of her bed, which was no longer neatly made due to being jumped on irradically.

"Before you begin I just want you to know, you piss me off and I can't promise you'll make it out the door without a bruise or two." Clarissa warned her face full on serious. The teen that sat across from her nodded before clasping her hands together and staring down at her shoes.

"When Serenity stated acting differently it set us all off really. It wasn't like her. She's normally very calm and sweet. I guess maybe we overreacted when blaming you and it wasn't fair. We talked about it and Yugi agreed with you and Justin. Serenity does need to spread her wings and live a life of her own. I guess a few of us are scared to see her changes as quickly as she has been. Maybe she has been like this and we always snuffed it out because we didn't want to see it. As her friends we should be there to support her not confine her.

I shouldn't have slapped you like I did last night. Putting blame on you for them getting lost was a lame excuse at trying not to agree with you. I didn't want to but yet everything you said was right so I stooped to the lowest level. When you saw through it I lashed out at being found. I didn't want to you too see how I really felt and I was frightened. I know you may never forgive me for what I have done and I know none of us will every fully forget the incident but I'm asking anyways. Can you please forgive me? I don't wish to put my friendship with Serenity on the line over my mistake."

Clarissa mulled over everything Tea had said. She hadn't played to nicely in everything either. Both parties were fighting for a girl who didn't ask them to do battle. Serenity would be miserable if she had to choose between her friends. Sighing she stood up and held out her hand.

"Alright I forgive you but only you and Yugi. The short stack didn't really piss me off as much as the rest of you. When the other three apologize then I'll forgive them until then maybe we should try to be friendly with each other. For Serenity's sake."

Tea's grin spread across her face and she grasped the other girl's hand in her own and shook it. The tension that had been hanging in the air vanished as the two girls smiled at each other. Agreeing to talk more over dinner at the restaurant the two walked out of the room chattering about different subjects.

Yami Bakura woke up suddenly sensing something was wrong. The storm howled outside the room practically dark except for the few flashes off white. Both of them had gone to bed shortly after eating a bowl of ramen each. As he turned his head to look behind him Yami Bakura realized Serenity was missing from her side of the bed. It had taken a while to get her to fall asleep and when she had she was holding his hand as a security blanket.

The albino stared at the empty spot trying to figure out where she had gone. A creek of a floor board alerted him to someone in the hall. Thinking it was the girl the male sat up a little. He jumped out of the bed when he heard the flushing of toilet indicating that the girl was not the cause of the squeak. Pulling his knife from his boot that sat on the floor he made his way out into the living room. His eyes started to adjust to the darkness as he scanned the room. A siloutte could be seen near the couch. Yami Bakura's grip tightened on the hilt of the blade.


	9. It's Where My Demons Lie

I'm back from the dead! Well not the dead per say. I'm back from deployment but my schedule currently has me busy as a bee. Don't worry I'm still working on this story despite that, though the lack of sleep I'm getting lately isn't helping so I apologize in advance if there's any mistakes. I reread this chapter at least 12 different times so it should be good. Key words, should be...

**Disclaimer: **Neither I nor the military owns the content of this chapter. The world would be screwed if we did.

**Chapter 9**

**It's Where My Demons Lie**

Serenity woke up feeling the human urge to use the bathroom. She had had rough time falling asleep due to the fact that every time she closed her eyes horrible images appeared. The storm did not help but after a while, with Yami Bakura promising her he'd stay there until she woke up in the morning, she fell asleep. As she slowly awakened she heard the male's soft breathing nearby signaling that he too had managed to fall into slumber as well. Standing she released Yami Bakura's pale hand from her grip and made her way to the bedroom door slipping on her shoes to protect her feet from the cold floor.

"I suppose there is a plus side to the lightning," Serenity whispered to herself slightly amused as she wrapped her arms around her self. "It's lighting my way to the bathroom."

As she peered out into the living room she noticed that the embers of the fire were still glowing a bright orange. The warmth from the earlier fire had faded but still clung on loosely. Opening the bathroom door she flicked on the light switch. The harsh white of the bathroom light flooded out of the open door while Serenity scrunched her eyes as they adjusted to the intensity. Closing the door behind her she failed to see a shadow in the window as the lightning outside flooded the living room in light, the table and couch sending brief shadows across the floor.

The man peered into the cleaned up window of the hide out he and his two partners stayed in. After spending four days silently and slowly canoeing their way up the river they had finally managed to throw off the scent of the authorities after months of hiding. They were relieved to find their cabin still standing. The three men had been surviving on canned food and bitter flavored coffee. Upon approaching their cabin, hoping to be able to escape the torrential downpour they had been stuck in, something seemed different. Peering into the windows they had saw the two lost teens and decided to investigate. The last thing they needed was the two finding their stash and reporting it to the police. These unsuspecting teens were going to have to be erased to protect their operation.

Wet greasy brown hair fell into the man's eyes as he looked into the dark living room window. The teens had vanished into the bedroom hours earlier. The man's partners were hidden in the woods behind the cabin in case one of them tried to flee. Just before he could start to make his way to the entrance the bedroom door opened and a figure appeared. He poked his head around the window frame to keep a watch. The man saw the female opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. She winced and brushed away a few of her auburn locks away from her face before walking into the room closing the door behind her.

Taking advantage of the situation the man pushed away the dirty hair that had fallen into his face and slowly crept to the door. He was glad the lock was old and never did hold well. These two teenagers had no idea that the security device they thought would protect them was completely useless. As he jammed a small blade into the key hole he turned the knife and a soft click was heard as the bolt slid into its home. Turning the door handle he opened the door smirking at the fact he had oiled the hinges to keep them from squeaking.

Stepping into worn down building he pulled out his large hunting knife from its sheath on his belt. He'd kill the girl first and then the male while he slept. Pity that such a beautiful girl had to die tonight but he couldn't risk her keeping her mouth shut. Maybe he'd knock her out and kidnap her for their own fun. A sick smile appeared on his grimy face his dark eyes glinting with glee. His foot landed on a loose board and a squeak echoed throughout the room. The man froze as he waited for any sound that either of the two had heard him. After a moment and nothing happened he crept closer towards the bathroom door. That was when he caught a glimpse of bright white hair as lightning once again bathed the room in white. Again he froze and this time in slight fear as he looked into the evil glistening brown eyes that he did not yet realize belonged to his death.

Serenity flushed the toilet still slightly groggy from being half asleep. Longing to return to the warmth the bed held she turned on the sink to wash her hands. A blush crept along her cheeks as she remembered who's hand she recently held. Yami Bakura had made dinner, with her sitting on the counter next to the stove overseeing that he didn't make it explode like the instant oatmeal, and surprisingly kept her calm despite how terrified she was. He had asked her plenty of questions to keep her mind off the fears racing through her head. There wasn't much to tell him that Joey hadn't already bragged about so she told him about a friend she had met before high school. That the girl had been blind since birth and was working on a virtual program for blind people to experience seeing and deaf people to hear. He was curious to see how the project would work and wanted to meet her.

As Serenity dried her hands on a holey towel she thought about how Yami Bakura had held her on the couch. She regretted telling him earlier that he had no heart. The things she had been told about him were mostly proven wrong in just the three days she spent with him. But something about him still had her fearful of him. She wasn't sure what it was but the look in his eyes at times was unnerving. Still, it was if he was changing ever so slowly and she was glad she was the one getting to see it happen. Opening the door she froze as the light landed on a man standing no farther than six feet away holding a large knife. A scream stuck in her throat before she caught sight of Yami Bakura also standing in the room wielding his own knife.

"Serenity, get into the room and stay there until I tell you to run." Yami Bakura ordered never taking his sadistic gaze off the greasy haired and rain soaked man. The blade in his hand glinted in the bathroom light and the Millennium Ring glowed as he chuckled darkly. His eyes were glowing with a mixture of red and violet.

Serenity nodded mutely in terror as she started to creep along the wall towards the bedroom door. A sudden movement had her pinned against the wall as a dirty hand wrapped around her throat. The middle aged man was quicker than she imagined and was now cutting off her oxygen. Metal pressed gently against a lightly tanned neck.

"You let her come with me and I'll let you live boy. Her life in exchange for yours, it's a fair trade." The man's rough voice sent shivers down Serenity's spine as the hair on the back of her neck stood up straight.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yami Bakura snarled his empty hand twitching with the urge to plunge his knife into the man's chest.

"Then I'm afraid I can't let either of you live." The man growled as he pressed the blade harder into Serenity's neck. Red droplets started to run down her throat and towards her chest staining part of her shirt. She closed her eyes tightly not wishing to look death in the eyes. A sudden howl of pain filled her ears and her body crumpled to the floor as the hand that held her up slackened its grip. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see the knife Yami Bakura had thrown stuck in the older man's chest. Blood poured out from the wound darkening the man's dingy green shirt.

"Run Serenity! Climb out the bedroom window and run into the woods. Hide there. I'll come for you." Yami Bakura ordered again this time his voice took on a deadly tone. Serenity didn't hesitate or think twice as she made a mad dash towards the bedroom door pressing a hand to the fresh wound. As she turned to look back at the scene in the living room she swore Yami Bakura looked different in the light. Shaking her head Serenity threw the window open before grabbing her sweatshirt, throwing it on, and slipping out into the storm.

"You fucking bastard," the greasy haired man snarled as he pulled the knife from his shoulder. "You're going to pay for that."

"That line has been said to me so many times it lost its threat ages ago." Yami Bakura smirked as the man lunged at him but he side stepped the attack tripping the man in the process. A thud was heard as the dirty man hit the floor yowling in pain as Yami Bakura took the man's knife and stabbed it into the uninjured shoulder. The unnamed man turned over and a new wave of terror overcame him as the object on the teen's chest glowed an evil yellow. Dark shadows began to creep up snaking around his arms, brushing against his legs, and wrapped around his neck. He tried to crawl backwards but a foot slammed down onto his chest keeping him from moving.

"What's going on? What are these things?" The man asked in fright as his arms flailed trying to fight off the dark tentacles. This action only caused more to spring up and take a grasp on him.

"These are the shadows of which you will disappear into. They show no mercy to their victims. Enjoy your time in the shadow realm." Yami Bakura chuckled darkly as malice gave his eyes an eerie glow as he twisted the blade deeper in the man's shoulder. The man hollered in agony before the blade was pulled out slowly. A sudden scream from outside had Yami Bakura looking over his shoulder eyes wide in shock.

"It seems Greg and James got their hands on the bitch." The man on the floor chuckled as he slowly became absorbed into the darkness. "I can't even begin to say what they'll do to her now."

Yami Bakura growled like a feral wolf and slammed his foot into the man's chest. A sickening crack echoed through the room as a few ribs broke. Despite the fact he was barefoot he began to slam the ball of his heel into the man's face. Blood began to splatter as Yami Bakura basked in the torture. Blood poured from a broken nose, bruises began to form around one eye, and a few teeth came loose. Once the shadows had completely devoured the man Yami Bakura ran into the other room, threw on his boots, and jumped out the same window Serenity had vanished through earlier.

Greg and James waited semi-patiently in the stormy weather as their brother, Aaron, broke into their hideout. Standing amongst a cluster of thick trees, whose branches gave them decent protection from the onslaught of rain, they waited for an signal of what to do next. After discovering their place occupied they formed a plan to eliminate the two inside and move their cargo of contraband to a place less public.

James adjusted the hood of his black jacket over his red and black hair. He had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes and was becoming impatient. Being the youngest of the three he had offered to go in but Aaron, their leader, told him to stay put. Now here he was soaked to the bone, hungry, and feeling a cold coming on. Why they had to do this during the middle of a storm was beyond him. Hell, he wouldn't have mind sleeping in that cramped tent one more night, it was better than this situation. James really wanted to smoke but the other two shot that idea down quickly saying that the light from the cigarette could give them away. He shot back that they should've covered their tracks earlier when the two went snooping around the house. The fools' footprints were spotted by the male who had looked straight into the woods. Even though they were safely hidden James had the strangest feeling that he could see all three of them and was inside their heads.

James really didn't like being apart of all this but turning your back on family was something you just couldn't do. At least not with the family he was growing up in. He had been told how other members had been completely isolated and disowned for turning away from the life of crimes. Others were killed because they knew too much information. One of his cousins had tried talking him out of all this when James had visited him in prison. He refused and followed in his brothers' footsteps.

"What the hell is he doing? How hard is it to kill two teenagers in their sleep?" Greg's gruff voice asked breaking James out of his thoughts. The youngest looked over at the dishwater blonde male whose lower face was covered by a thin beard. Greg's white shirt was now splotched with mud and his jeans were ripped in various places.

"Fuck if I know. He probably killed the boy and is raping the girl before he kills her. Damn him if he is. She's too pretty to be violated by him." James sighed. Raping women wasn't exactly his style but he would if he had to. His brothers on the other hand enjoyed hearing the woman's pleas and had no regrets what so ever.

"Ya, she looks like she'd be real fun to have around. I heard red heads are little spit fires when it comes to that area." Greg chuckled letting his mind picture different things that would've sickened the girl in the cabin and brought about a sure slow torture from her hiking partner.

The two went silent going back to their own thoughts. Lightning lit up the woods around them while thunder sounded in every nook and cranny. After a few minutes movement near one of the windows caught their attention. Someone was climbing out of the bedroom window and making their way towards them. Greg grinned wickedly realizing that it was the girl who was running right for them unaware of the danger.

Serenity didn't bother to look back at the cabin as she ran a straight line into the woods. The only thing on her mind was get a good distance away and wait for Yami Bakura. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she dodge a tree branch and leapt over a tree root. Just as she was making her way through a cluster of trees a pair of arms grabbed her. Serenity jerked at the sudden stop and turned to face her attacker. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw the man grinning sinisterly. Lightning flashed around them and thunder cracked like a whip.

"Well, well James. Look what Aaron delivered into our hands. A pretty little doll for us to play with." The man who held her laughed his blonde hair plastered to his head. Serenity let out a shriek which was quickly silenced by a dirty hand covering her mouth and a harsh shut up.

"She'll be no fun if she bleeds to death, Greg. Aaron fucking cut her neck, as shallow as it is she's still bleeding. We can kidnap her and once we fix her up she'll have to repay the debt of saving her and not killing her." James stated as he pulled down his hood and reached out a hand towards the girl in his brother's arms.

Serenity squirmed trying to get away as fear began to take its hold on her. The hands on her arms tightened before an arm slid around her waist making it difficult to move. One of the man's hands rubbed her stomach and was inching its way down to her waist. The other was assessing her with sad grey eyes turning her head gently with a large hand. The youngest one sighed and pulled out a bandanna from his pocket and tied it around her neck to absorb the blood. Serenity stared at him briefly in confusion wondering why he was doing this but the thought passed quickly as Greg's hands started on her pants. She whimpered trying to think of something to get the men away from her. It was if her prayer had been heard. A figure appeared out of the darkness its eyes glowing a dark shade of red the glowing object on its chest being the only indication that it was Yami Bakura.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg growled turning to the new person. Once he realized who he was looking at the color drained from his face. "How the hell did you make it past Aaron? You should be dead! What have you done to Aaron? Answer me!"

"That piece of trash died by my hands just like you two will for touching her. I don't like it when someone lays their hands on my possessions." Yami Bakura grinned sinisterly as he flipped the knives in his hands. Serenity took this to her advantage as she wiggled enough to throw her elbow into Greg's nose and shove James away from her. Taking several steps back she stood still unsure what to do next.

"You little wench!" Greg shouted as he cupped a hand over his now bleeding nose. He looked up to see Yami Bakura was standing in front of him a feral look on his face. James made a lunge at the white haired demon but was sent flying by some unseen force. The girl shivered in fright as she watched the red and black haired man slam into a tree trunk.

"Serenity." A feminine voice whispered. The auburn haired girl looked around in curiosity and fright. She was so terrified that now she was hearing voices. "Serenity run this way."

"Who's there?" Serenity whimpered as she turned around raising her arms in a weak defensive stance.

"There's no time to explain. Just please run this way. If you don't you may be killed. Right now Yami Bakura is in a state that he cannot differentiate between friend and foe." The woman's voice pleaded. Turning to glance back Serenity gasped as she saw the sadistic look on Yami Bakura's face as she pinned Greg to a tree via knives through the man's palms. Running in the direction the voice came from she prayed that she would be safe. Suddenly she tripped and hit the ground sending mud flying up in several directions. Holding her right knee which had taken most of the blow she looked back to see what she had tripped on. A battery operated lantern lay tipped over on the ground unseen in the darkness. Snatching it up Serenity quickly stood and took off into the night a white glow illuminating the way once the girl had gotten the lantern to turn on.

Yami Bakura revealed in the pain he was inflicting on these two men. One was incapable of moving unless he decided to rip his hands from the blades holding him to the tree. The other was just beginning to rise limping from a few fractured or broken bones.

"James! Help me! The bastard stuck me to the tree!" The blonde bearded man hollered trying to keep his movements to a minimum. James made a mad dash towards Yami Bakura but fell on his face as a purple tendril sprang from the ground and wrapped itself around his ankle. The white haired teen cackled in glee as the shadow tentacles began to form.

"Your blood is calling to me. The blood from your victims cries out for revenge. I reveal in the taste and smell of blood. While yours is tainted I shall relish in this feeling none the less." Yami Bakura's eyes flashed between red, violet, and brown. His aura changed as he stood before Greg and grasped the man's throat tightly. Pulling out one of the knives from Greg's hands slowly, causing a howl loud enough to match the thunder, Yami Bakura made a slow delicate cut in the man's neck. The ruby liquid slowly oozed out and the demon sniffed in deeply his grin growing. "Oh yes, I will relish in this moment."

After what felt like an eternity Serenity managed to find a small cave to seek refuge in. Something was pushing her along and guiding her. Something she couldn't see but surely feel and hear. On more than one occasion that something had given her the strength to jump over fallen tree branches and keep her running. Now, as she sat on the dry dirt floor, she panted heavily while tears streamed down her face the lantern sitting before her feet. The wound on her neck was still bleeding but not as heavily as the bandanna absorbed most of the blood.

"I had to get you away before he turned on you next. I cannot be sure that he wouldn't but I wanted you safe." A pale figure formed in front of the young teenager. The woman's garments were strange and ancient looking. White robes touched her brown sandaled feet and only a single knot at the back of her neck helped the garment cover her upper torso. A red rope was tied around her petite waist showing off the curves the woman had.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked no trace of fear in her voice as she wiped at her tears which refused to stop falling.

"My name is Selana. I was the wife of Thief King Bakura many a millenia ago." Selana stated before kneeling in front of the girl. Serenity stared at her in shock not wishing to believe what she had just heard but something inside her told her she wasn't lying.

"Does Yami Bakura know you are here?" Serenity asked a pang of jealousy filled her head to which she quickly tried to expunge.

"I'm not sure if he does or not. Do not worry Serenity. I did not come to take him away. I came here to help you both. Thief King has taken over Yami Bakura right now out of anger of you being hurt. However, at the same time he is also angry that you have managed to stir up feelings inside Yami Bakura, feelings neither want to admit they have. It's complicated to explain."

Loud shouts and howls of pain made their ways to Serenity's ears. Covering them with her hands she tried her best to keep from thinking of what Yami Bakura was doing to them. A pair of hands gently took hold of her wrists and pulled them away once the screams of pains disappeared. Serenity felt the same hands wipe away her tears instantly stopping her from shedding anymore. Looking up at the woman in shock she watched as Selana smiled down at her comfortingly.

"Tears won't do you much good right now my dear. I will stay with you until he comes to find you. Yami Bakura has a dark past and I personally believe you were sent on this path to save him. Please don't give up on him. I know that you have mixed feelings for him. I understand." Selana sat down next to the auburn haired teen and looked out into the stormy night.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if he or the others find out how I'm feeling. It's not a strong feeling of love, but ever since I got to know him a little more I've been filled with a new strength. I'm not afraid to stand up to anyone as much as I used to be. I don't feel like the weak link anymore. I don't want to tell him only to have everything thrown back at me. I love him but this all feels too soon, too fast. I've known him for a while but only barely until now. Before I just knew him as sheer evil until now, he's just seeking closure and I wish I could help him." Serenity murmured as she reflected on the past few days.

"It is not in his nature to love so easily. He has his demons that he constantly struggles with. Some demons he will battle with until the end of his days. Thief King once made a deal that carried over into your era, a deal Yami Bakura is now fighting against. All because of you. If you can't stand beside him then he will fall into total darkness. If you reject your feelings for him too soon you will never know how he feels about you. If he returns your feelings will you be able to stay with him when he battles the monsters inside? Will you be able to forgive him for everything he's done in the past no matter how monstrous they seem? Can you accept him including all his flaws?" Selana asked simply turning to the girl beside her. Serenity stared down at her feet pondering it all.

Yami Bakura smiled evilly as he looked down at his blood covered hands. The two mens' bodies had long disappeared into the shadow realm leaving no trace of them behind. Walking back into the house he grabbed Serenity's and his belongings, they'd have to find a new place to take shelter now that the cabin had been compromised. Stepping out into the storm Yami Bakura returned to the clearing where he had last seen Serenity flee from.

"Millennium Ring, point me to the girl." Yami Bakura growled at the object that was still glowing against his chest. His eyes were still wild looking and darkness radiated from his body. The golden object's dangling points rose into the air and pointed straight ahead. Following its directions he quickly made his way to the place Serenity had hidden in.

Could she take Yami Bakura into her heart even though he had hurt her friends? She had personally seen what Yami Bakura could do when he was angry. The ending of the screams of pain told her that the men that she had run from were dead. Could such an act be forgivable? Yes they had been planning horrible deeds for her but they were still human, did they deserve such a fate? A piece of her said yes and it said it so chillingly that it sent a shiver down her spine. Two soft thumps broke her out of her thoughts as she and Selana both looked up in horror at the mouth of the cave.

"I found you." Yami Bakura grinned wickedly his hair soaked and dripping. Their bookbags lay on the dirt floor next to his mud covered boots. His clothes were once again stuck to his skin and gave him a ghastly look. However, it was his eyes that had Serenity frozen in place for a moment. They were such a hue of red and violet that she thought for a brief moment they were someone else's. Lightning flashed and once again she thought she was seeing someone else there. "At least you found a dry place to run to, my dear."

Serenity didn't know if it was courage, happiness, or sheer stupidity that had her standing up and running towards the white haired demon. She flung her small arms around him nearly knocking them both into the rain. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her face into Yami Bakura's chest not caring how wet he was. Peeking over Yami Bakura's right bicep she nearly gawked at seeing Selana hugging someone who somewhat resembled Yami Bakura, well at least the white hair looked the same. His darker tanned skin and bigger build was a different story all together.

The dark eyes of the man she held closed as his arms circled around her. His hands twitched as the thought of throwing her to the ground and claiming her as his possession came to mind. They twitched again as a new thought of shoving her off of him for even daring to touch him. Instead they slowly and ever so gently found their way to her back crushing the mud covered girl to him in a tight embrace. Yami Bakura smirked into her hair as he loosened his grip a little. Taking a small step back he looked down at the girl he had rescued from a horrible fate. He gazed down into a pair of brown eyes that looked deep into his as if seeing him for what he truly was. Yami Bakura lent his head down capturing her mouth with his own.


	10. Confused Feelings

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is the computer I'm using.

**Chapter 10**

**Confused Feelings **

The feelings that coursed through Serenity's heart and mind were a mixed up jumble. While she deeply wanted to relish in the kiss she also knew that it was wrong. It was too soon and something she wasn't entirely prepared for. Raising her hands she gently pushed Yami Bakura away taking a step back herself. Yami Bakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion and a bit of anger at her actions. Serenity took a small breath before explaining why she stopped him.

"It's too soon. I don't want this kiss to be a heat of the moment that you or I will regret later. A kiss should mean something not to be used because it felt right at the time. As much as I wanted it too it felt to cliche and different. I'm not sure how I feel about you just yet."

Serenity's gaze fell to her mud covered sneakers and pants. She didn't have the courage to look at the male in the eyes terrified that she would see nothing but contempt towards her. Yami Bakura smiled a bit before placing his hands on the younger girl's shoulders gently. Placing a hand under her chin her tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. Serenity quickly diverted her gaze.

"Serenity, look at me." Serenity kept her eyes turned as tears began to well up in them. "Serenity. Please look at me." Yami Bakura said firmly but softly. This time her brown eyes looked into his tears streaming down her face. "It's nothing to be sorry over. You're right. Maybe one of us would regret it later if we continued and I respect your feelings on the matter. I'm not entirely positive how I feel either so I'll drop the subject, we have bigger things to worry about. Like finding a new place to take shelter. Tonight we can stay here in the cave but tomorrow when the rain ends we can look for a better place. Perhaps we can find one of the newer cabins to take refuge in."

The auburn haired girl nodded slowly sniffing a little as she raised her hand to wipe away a tear. A pale hand stopped her and did the action for her. The spirit in front of her walked away leaving her to her own musings. She sat down and tried to figure out what to do. While Serenity was grateful for Yami Bakura saving her she was still terrified of him and wasn't entirely sure if his actions actually made her love him. Did he even feel the same way? What if he did like her and she just messed it all up? Placing her head in her hands she let out a silent scream of frustration.

Yami Bakura knelt down in front of his bag opening it to figure out exactly what he was working with. While the weather was decently warm he knew that it could get cold at anytime. Amongst the items he shifted through was the blanket he had for the bus ride, an outfit that had been missed underneath the blanket, his dueling deck, a dead iPod, a few poptarts from the cabin, a dead cell phone, his book, and a small package of matches which were of no use now. Sighing slightly in frustration he looked back at the girl who was now staring out into the stormy night. He was just as confused as she was when it came to sorting out how he felt. While he had felt the urge to kiss her at the moment she had point. He would've used the excuse later that he had gotten caught up with it all and that he felt nothing. Of course, he knew that was a lie and that he felt something for her.

Now that he had time to ponder it he asked himself a question that had him frowning in concentration. Did she like him and he just screwed it up? Maybe she didn't like him and that's why she stopped him or maybe she did like him but he tried rushing it and now she was scared he might go a little too far. Fist clenched tightly he sat against the wall of the cave. What was it about her that attracted him to her? Thinking back to the dream he had been having before he had been awoken by the intruder he tried to recall the images.

Yami Bakura stood at the end of a long sidewalk his back facing the house behind him. He stared up into the clear night glad to be finally home. Hearing a giggle behind him he turned with a smile on his face to see two kids running towards him. One was a girl with snow white hair and the other was a boy with pale red hair. Both looked no older than the age of five and both had their own brilliant smile which shown in their equally dark brown eyes. Yami Bakura knelt down to one knee arms open as the two children ran into his arms.

"Daddy! You're home!" They both cried merrily as they hugged him tightly. Two sets of small thin arms wrapped around his neck as he stood chuckling.

"I told you I was coming home today." Yami Bakura stated with a grin as he kissed his son and daughter on their heads. "I hope you didn't give your mother any problems. Especially you Ariel, you're following my footsteps way to quickly."

"We listened." Ariel pouted as she crossed her arms. Her brother shook his head.

"Nu uh! You didn't listen! You got me in trouble a bajillion times!" The small boy said pointing a finger at his sister.

"Bajillion isn't a number Brian, and I did not!" Ariel glared trying to fake innocence.

"Alright you two, that's enough. You're father just got back from a long tournament and I'm sure he wants to eat and relax. You promised you wouldn't fight with each other when he got back." A female voice lightly scolded from the doorway.

Yami Bakura growled as that was where the dream had ended. Who was the woman in the doorway? He didn't get a chance to see her let alone place her voice to anyone he knew. Scowling he pulled out the blanket from his bag. It was just a stupid dream, it didn't mean anything. Right? Looking over at the young teen who was still lost in her own thoughts he wondered what she was thinking about. He didn't wish to disturb her but he knew that she had to be tired from the ordeal she had experienced. Yami Bakura was wide awake himself and didn't really plan on sleeping. Instead he'd take a watch and ensure the girl would be safe.

"Serenity?" Yami Bakura asked as he squatted down next to the teen. She turned her gaze to him her expression nearly blank. He frowned a bit at this but said nothing on the matter. "I found a blanket in my back pack. If you want to you can sleep and I'll take up a watch. If anything it'll keep us warm considering we're both soaked from the rain."

Serenity nodded silently before following him to where his bag was leaning against one of the cave walls. He sat down and patted a spot next to him which she took. As he wrapped the blue and green blanket around them both, their feet poking out from the bottom, Serenity felt an odd sort of comfort fill her. Letting the feeling overwhelm her she placed her head on Yami Bakura's shoulder. She felt his hand on her head as he gently petted it in a comforting manner. Everything felt so right at that moment before Serenity was overcome by sleep.

Clarissa sighed as she hit the off button on her alarm clock. She had barely slept a wink the previous night as she worried over her two missing friends. The girl had barely been asleep for an hour when she awoke feeling that something was wrong. Turning on all the lights in the room she gave it a quick look over, locking the windows and bolting the door in the process, to find nothing amiss. After that she was too shaken up to fall asleep. Still she tried and dozed off with the lights still on only to wake up at odd increments later. Now, she sat with her phone looking at her Facebook page to try and calm her rattling nerves.

A soft knock on her door caused the worrying girl to jump and stare at the barrier eyes wide in alarm. Who would be up at this ungodly hour of the night? Standing slowly she made her way to the door quietly. Another knocked filled the silence before Clarissa peered through the peep hole. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as she saw Tea standing in front of the door in her pajamas. Clarissa opened the door not bothering to hide the feelings etched in her expression.

"Can't sleep either?" The two colored haired girl asked the brunette. The other girl nodded silently as she bit her bottom lip. "Come on in I've been up for about an hour now."

"Thanks." Tea whispered due to tiredness and worry. "Do you mind if I spend the night here?"

"Go ahead. Hell maybe having the two of us in here will allow us both to get a bit of sleep. God knows how much caffeine it'll take to keep us both up tomorrow." Clarissa muttered trying to lighten the mood with a joke. It brought a tiny smile to Tea's face but even Clarissa knew that is was somewhat forced. She didn't care, her own joke didn't even make her chuckle which was something that rarely happened.

"I'm just surprised the guys are able to sleep through all this. I haven't been able to get a good night's rest since the day before all this happened." Tea stated as she sat on the bed Serenity had slept in. Her plaid outfit provided a great way to keep her hands busy as she wrung the fabric in her hands.

"They're guys, they aren't so attuned with their feelings as we are." Clarissa kicked off the white slippers that had been provided by room service and laid on her back. Tea followed suit staring up at the white and blue ceiling. Both girls escaped into their own minds before falling asleep once more.

In all reality one of the guys was not fairing well at all. Joey hadn't slept since they heard his sister was missing. Several cups of coffee during the day, along with sugary snacks, kept him up and running to hide his charade. At night he pretended to fall asleep so Tristan wouldn't get suspicious but as soon as the brunette was asleep he'd get up and start roaming the resort. Currently he was sitting in the lounge watching a late night rerun of an old classic cartoon. The show provided a temporary escape from the dreadful thoughts that began to form in his head. The somewhat talking dog and the four teenagers with the dog were solving some sort of mystery.

"Scooby-Doo will return shortly on Cartoon Network!" The invisible host announced as they went to commercial. Joey took that time to go to the kitchens. After all of the students had been cooped up inside all day they opened the kitchens for free reign until the end of their trip. It didn't stop the cooks from leaving out snacks for the teenagers that stayed up late or had midnight cravings. Picking up a paper plate from a counter Joey looked around before his gaze landed on a pan of chocolate brownies with powdered sugar on top. Licking his lips in glee he quickly filled his plate with six before filling up a large paper cup with milk. He headed back into the lounge with his dessert just in time to catch the ending of the last commercial before the show started up again.

"Alright gang, let's split up!" The lead blonde male said on the TV. Joey bit into a brownie sighing in frustration at being stuck in the hotel until morning while his sister was lost in the woods. His attention was never focused on what was around him and he wondered if his friends noticed at all. Yugi had offered to duel him but he declined saying his heart wasn't into it at the time. That's when he walked out and strayed into the lounge.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside as the storm continued to rage on. Blue eyes turned to the window as the blonde reflected on what he had said to his sister. Would she be mad with him for telling her who she could and couldn't be friends with? Serenity had seemed hurt and angry when he spoke those horrible words. Now as he sat here thinking about the past few days he realized just how much Clarissa's words rang true. He really did need to loosen his grip and allow his sister to spread her wings.

A loud clap of thunder caused Joey to jump and nearly lose the plate of brownies in his lap. Regaining his composure clumsily his thoughts returned to his only sibling. Remembering how much she hated thunderstorms when she was little he prayed that she was doing alright now and that Ryou was protecting her. What Ranger Dean had said the other day had him on edge. Were those men really gone from the area and if not would they attack two lost teens? Serenity was fragile and had no skills in self defense. Ryou may be able to hold out for a short time but even he would be doomed to fail. Now that the evil spirit was gone there would be no chance for them at all. Something about the evil spirit disappearing as suddenly as he had made Joey come back to his thoughts about Ryou. Was the Spirit of the Millennium Ring truly gone and if not would he do anything to harm Serenity?

"Get a hold of yourself man!" Joey berated himself as he bit into another brownie. "If the Spirit was back Yugi would know and have told me so. It wouldn't matter if the storm was going on right now or not all of us would be out looking for him. No, he's gone and if he isn't, any harm he does to my sister will be his funeral." With that said to no one else in the room Joey turned his attention back to the TV.

A white haired teen sat in silence while his companion slept on his shoulder. Now that he could think clearly he began to go back to the events from earlier. What spurred him to try and kiss Serenity? Could it be the fact that she was actually willing to listen to his side of the story? She hadn't judge him for anything she herself hadn't seen. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded him so much of Selana. If that was the case than he better cut off ties with her quickly before both of them got blasted. That's exactly what he would do in the morning once she woke up. He'd crush any hopes the girl had for him before she got burned playing with a fire she couldn't control.


End file.
